El Amor encontrara una manera
by Princess of Arendelle Anna
Summary: Ella se siente sola, siente que nadie la comprende pero sigue ahí, incomprendida sumergida en su propia auto compasión aburrida en la rutina de su día a día hasta que cierta pelirroja regresa de un viaje y coloca todo patas arriba. Elsa nunca, jamas, ni en sus mas locas pesadillas pensó en sentir lo que sentirá por una mujer. Elsanna moderno
1. El amor encontrara una manera

1.- Love Will Find a Way

-0-0-0-0-

*Hey baby even though I hate ya!* (vibrar) *I wanna love ya* (vibrar)

- Ca-ra-jo – murmuro Elsa sacando la mano fuera del capullo de frazadas que había formado en su cama, oh amena oscuridad que fue interrumpida por el espantoso ringtone que demostraba que pertenecía a Rapunzel, su querida media hermana a la cual le encantaba Ariana la Grande – Sabes qué hora es?- contesto cuando pensó que ella se cansaría de esperar y la dejaría descansar, su rubio cabello platino nublaba de por si su ya borrosa vista.

- Bueno acá ya dan las 9 am?- respondió del otro lado.

Elsa alejo el teléfono de si, graso error ya que la iluminación del celular le quemo las retinas – Por favor, acá apenas y son las 3 am , te ruego, te imploro a que me llames más tarde Rapunzel, chao – Se disponía a colgar.

-Hey, ey, ey! Elsa es importante no cuelgues por favor! – dijo a toda prisa.

- Sucedió algo malo? – despertando alarmada a su somnoliento cerebro.

- Siempre fatalista, no porque sea importante tiene que ser una mala noticia- respondió algo divertida.

"_Dios, ayúdame, la quiero tanto pero tengo un límite para esto"_

-Bueno, no podía esperar hasta decirte que "serás tía nuevamente!"- exclamo con emoción, a través de la línea se podía notar lo feliz que estaba, incluso se podía sentir que era contagiosa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la incredulidad, su hermana siempre tuvo el sueño de tener una gran familia.

-Waoh- atino a decir sin salir del asombro, Rapunzel ya era madre de una preciosa bebe que ya cumpliría 4 años y al parecer Eugene no tardo en cumplir su promesa de darle un hermanito.

-Solo "waoh"? vaya Elsita siempre con respuestas tan interesantes.

- Que puedo decirte hermana?, estoy anonadada por el asombro pero muy feliz – pensó rápidamente- un sobrinito o sobrinita que viene en camino y al cual podre moldear a mi imagen y semejanza como a mi pequeña Christel.

Oh si, Elsa tenía una extraña afición a las armas, no, no solo era una afición en verdad tenía una obsesión con las armas, bueno para trabajar en la 1ra compañía de Elite de francotiradores, la joven sub teniente Winter era por así decirlo: Una experta,… una experta que le regalo a su sobrina un videojuego shotter el cual sus padres desecharon sin remordimientos.

-No por favor, tus sobrinos estarán en contra de las armas al cien por ciento al igual que sus padres para eso ten los tuyos propios o pensándolo mejor no, no hasta que consigas a alguien que te haga olvidar esas cosas horribles- dijo irónicamente y luego hubo una pausa -¿Elsa?- dijo con algo de aprehensión la morena desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Dime- respondió

-Estas bien, ningún problema por ahí?- pregunto algo preocupada.

*suspiro*

*Estas bien?*, esa pregunta que toda su familia le hacía cada vez que se comunicaban con ella o su madre, porque no decirlo claramente?, toda su familia estaba preocupada por ella, siempre tuvieron las dudas sobre su salud mental desde "_Aquel día" _y con los años no se hizo más que una mera costumbre, pero de alguna forma siempre le recordaba a Elsa que era un ser humano totalmente diferente, que de no ser por su pasado hoy ella mismo ya hubiese estado llamando a su hermana a altas horas de la madrugada con la gran noticia de su embarazo, pero claramente desde "_Aquel día"_ había cambiado totalmente su propia psique preocupando a toda la familia pero que con el tiempo demostró la temple de la cual provenía haciendo de su terrible pasado un gran triunfo del cual estaba orgullosa, muy orgullosa.

-Estoy bien Rapunzel- dijo sin más.

-Me alegro mucho hermanita.

-Yo me alegro por ti, un hermoso bebe que viene en camino por favor cuídate mucho que Eugene no te consienta demasiado con el azúcar como con Christel, come muchas verduras y….

-Por favor, hablas como mi madre Elsa- interrumpió la joven, en verdad Rapunzel adoraba a su hermana y a pesar de la distancia y de ciertos factores siempre se llevaron bien, desde el principio Elsa pudo confiar en Rapunzel, después de todo eran hijas del gran Magnus, compartían su sangre.

-Lo digo porque me importas demasiado y porque eres una adicta al azúcar, ¿sabes que no es sano tomar una taza de té con 8 cucharillas? - comunico seriamente- hablo en serio.

-Claro lo sé, lo sé, me cuidare, rayos hermana llamo para anunciar mi embarazo y resulta que me reprendes con tomar lo más dulce de la vida, pero entiendo….., no te preocupes nada de exageraciones nuevamente-explico su hermana, siempre podía notar ese tonito de puchero que solo podía sacar Rapunzel, sonrió con cariño – bueno, Elsita entonces ya cumplí con mi meta de anunciarte la venida del próximo Ronaldinho o Ronaldo, tal vez un pequeño Messi.

-Y si es una nena?- pregunto algo divertida.

-Ese no es inconveniente alguno, Christel ya tendrá con quien practicar también en casa después de la academia, como sabes también hay mundial de futbol femenino- dijo muy feliz y soñadora.

"_Desde que se mudaron a Rio no hay forma de sacarles el futbol de la cabeza por todos los cielos"._

Su preciosa sobrina, Christel era una nena sumamente despierta para su edad, además de ser extremadamente hiperactiva por lo que su padre Eugene no dudaba en inscribirla al jardín de infantes de la academia de futbol del Maracaná a la cual la llevaba todos los días, nadie podía decir que la nena no era talentosa, al contrario, el ego de Eugene crecía hinchado de orgullo y sabia que apenas cumpliera la edad la erigirían para una beca.

-Bueno Elsita querida hermana siento interrumpir tu sueño se que te levantas temprano y te acuestas muy tarde, pero no podía evitarlo tenía que contarte-dijo claramente sin remordimiento.

"_No puedo enojarme contigo por esto, pero no podías imaginar que ahora no podre pegar los ojos en lo que resta de la noche?"_

-No te preocupes Rapunzel, envíale mis saludos a Eugene y el acostumbrado abrazo con besos a mi sobrina- dijo sintiendo un poco húmedo su teléfono celular, cuánto tiempo lo llevaba puesto en la oreja?

-Gracias y haber cuando me das noticias de algún galán que conquiste de una vez a la "Reina de Hielo", te quiero y chao – colgó inmediatamente

-0-0-0-0-0-

Elsa se quedo sentada en la cama con el teléfono aun en el oído, Rapunzel sabía que odiaba precisamente esa pregunta "¿Quien podrá conquistar a la Reina de Hielo?", estúpido apodo, hasta su propia madre la llamaba así, nadie la respetaba…., corrección, nadie de SU familia la respetaba.

Cuando de reojo la pantalla del celular se apago lo alejo de su mejilla y lo puso en su mesita de noche, pero recordó que era mejor disminuir el volumen así que lo agarro de nuevo y cuando nuevamente se disponía a acostarse buscando envolverse con las mantas y formar el estado "crisálida" que tanto le gustaba el celular vibro anunciando un nuevo mensaje, la curiosidad la llevo a sacar nuevamente el brazo de su refugio para cogerlo revisando el dichoso mensaje que le había llegado.

_**Llegaremos a eso de las 10 am, por fin podre abrasarte mi amor.**_

_**Tu Anna**_

"¿_Pero qué rayos le pasa a esa mocosa?"_

-No por todos los cielos el regreso de Anna Summers, nooooo…. – agarro la almohada y se tapo la cara en un intento de auto asfixiarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anna Summers era su vecina de la infancia, tierna pelirroja espolvoreada con dulces pecas por doquier, amante del chocolate, deportes, etc., teniendo la diferencia de edad de 3 años donde Elsa era la mayor, su padre Edmund muy, muy, pero muy amigo de su padre Magnus desde la juventud hizo que las dos nenas crecieran juntas, tan juntas que muchos juraban que eran hermanas nunca se separaron hasta el año en que la familia de Anna que ya contaba con 14 años se decidiera ir a vivir al otro continente, justamente en esa semana algo cambio con la chiquilla.

Podía recordarlo claramente, como olvidarlo, esa semana la pelirroja cambio radicalmente. Esa alegría y espontaneidad que la caracterizaban se había esfumado repentinamente era como si el sol hubiera sido cubierto por nubes que entristeció a Elsa y esta por supuesto se imaginaba que el cambio tan radical estaba estresando a la menor, se iría y no sabría si regresaría.

-Es una gran oportunidad – decía una Elsa de 17 años que vestía su uniforme de la academia militar en aquel parque que pertenecía a la urbanización privada donde Vivian, las dos sostenían un helado de chocolate el favorito de ambas.

-No estarás conmigo- respondió triste la pelirroja que observaba el suelo precisamente a una hormiga que llevaba un pedazo de hoja.

-No le veo el gran problema Anna- dijo distraídamente la rubia dando una mordida a su cono.

-Tu no lo comprendes Elsa! – Levanto la cabeza y clavo su vista en la otra- si tan solo vinieras conmigo.

-Que debería comprender? Yo solo veo una gran oportunidad, conocerás el mundo, gente nueva, nuevos lugares y culturas te servirá mucho – dijo ilusionada.

-No quiero eso si tu no estás a mi lado!- se quejo la menor y claramente sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que dijo lo que debía pensar.

-Porque rayos dices eso?- pregunto un poco confundida, era raro que la pelirroja hable de esa forma.

La menor dudo por un momento pero se acerco a la mayor y entrelazo su mano libre con los dedos de Elsa, está de por sí ya estaba absolutamente confundida y sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente cuando poso su vista en la chica que tenía los ojos vidriosos, Anna estaba a punto de llorar, "_Pero porque?"._

-….

-Lo siento, dije algo malo?, por favor no llores sé que soy muy tosca, discúlpame –Elsa se sintió culpable, no sabía que pasaba con su queridísima amiga Anna.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Tu nunca me harías daño Elsa, es solo que me di cuenta de algo serio sobre mi y tengo miedo- dijo antes de que una lagrima cayera inevitablemente.

-No me asustes por favor, dime que no descubriste que estas enferma de algo incurable o que tus padres planean meterte a un reformatorio o que hayan decidido vivir en la Antártida.

Anna la observo incrédula, ¿como era posible que la mayor no se diera cuenta?, bueno ella creía que era mejor así – No, claro que no Elsa, estoy bien, olvídalo no es nada creo que la mudanza me está poniendo muy nerviosa, en serio no es nada, bueno no es que no sea nada solo que creo que no es importante – le brindo una sonrisa.

-En serio?, tu sabes que entre las dos no hay secretos Anna – claramente ya estaba sospechando que eso de que "no pasa nada" era una mentira.

"_Pues creo que desde hoy si existirá uno y me lo llevare lejos" – _Pensó la menor y se limpio la lagrima – Mira, en serio es una tontería – dijo al final.

Elsa entonces cayó en cuenta de que la pelirroja debiera sentirse así por el hecho de separarse de ella, claro, eran como hermanas acostumbradas a estar juntas, dormir, caminar, jugar, nadar, etc., y hacer travesuras siempre juntas, separar a dos amigas cuasi hermanas era terrible por supuesto porque diantres no se dio cuenta?, "_Ah!, claro Elsa, olvidaste el hecho de que no eres un ser humano normal maldita insensible". _Entonces con ese pensamiento afianzo el agarre de la menor y acercándose apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que al sentir la cercanía de la rubia se tenso por completo.

-Pase lo que pase, aunque nos separe el océano completo siempre vamos a ser las mejores amigas, ¿entiendes Anna?, las mejores amigas por siempre – dijo observando a la nada mientras sentía que la pelirroja aguantaba la respiración y cuando finalmente soltó todo el aire que tenia la chica simplemente mordió su helado que ya se estaba derritiendo y tragándose el pedazo.

-Mejores amigas por siempre eh?- susurro la menor.

No supo porque pero Elsa sintió esa frase de la chica un poco fría como si estuviera molesta, realmente lo de la mudanza altero mucho a su amiga, pensó.

A partir de ese día Anna parecía querer decirle algo, se acercaba a ella y entrelazaba sus dedos (cosa que nunca hizo antes,)susurraba cosas inentendibles cuando la abrazaba, la descubría observándola con una mirada llena de sentimientos…, "_pero qué clase de sentimientos?,_ hasta que llego el fatídico día según la propia pelirroja, los Summers ya tenían todo preparado ese 24 de noviembre, maletas y mucho equipaje se veía en el aeropuerto donde los adultos familiares y amigos se despedían de la familia y por ahí al fondo separadas de todos estaban Anna y Elsa, los adultos respetaban su alejamiento ya que "las hermanas debían de despedirse".

-Nos escribiremos todos los días, estas de acuerdo? – pregunto la menor que sostenía la mano de la rubia.

-Para eso existe el facebook, pero veras que cuando conozcas a nueva gente te sentirás mejor e incluso te olvidaras de mí – dijo a modo de burla.

-ESO JAMAS! –grito a todo pulmón robándose la atención de medio aeropuerto y la cara de susto de Elsa – No digas esas cosas, como te atreves a pensar en el hecho de que me olvidaría de ti? – dijo en cuanto los desconocidos apartaron la vista de la agresiva mirada de la pelirroja.

_**Puedo morir de amor,**_

_**Puedo volar al cielo**_

_**Y renacer de nuevo**_

_**Con cada beso…..**_

Se escuchaba tenuemente en las sala de espera donde se encontraban ellas, la pelirroja entonces se acordó de algo y se puso a buscar en su bolso, cuando encontró lo que sea que buscaba se quedo quieta dudando con la mano dentro pero cuando escucho que su vuelo ya saldría en 15 minutos no hubo más para dudar y con total convicción se volvió hacia Elsa y la observo fijamente y la rubia noto como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos, ok?.

Elsa dudo por un momento pero aceptando su petición cerró los ojos y sintió inmediatamente como Anna se acercaba y colocaba algo en su cuello, acomodándolo con su rostro muy cerca de su mismo rostro, sintió su aliento muy cerca de sus labios se puso nerviosa pero al final la pelirroja se separo, fue extraño y algo dentro de sí gritaba "_Que rayos fue eso?"._

-Ábrelos- solicito la pelirroja.

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos vio que Anna le había colocado un collar y no uno cualquiera, era un collar de oro lo sabía era fino y hermoso y el pendiente, cielos el pendiente era:

-Tu anillo?, el anillo de tu familia?..., p…pe… pero porque?- no cabía en su asombro.

-Sip, el anillo que perteneció a mi familia por 4 generaciones te lo regalo, pero ponlo dentro de tu camisa que no lo vea papa- dijo algo preocupada colocando el valioso objeto dentro de la polera azul marino de la rubia.

-No puedo aceptarlo, que rayos te pasa?, este anillo es muy importante- dijo la mayor un poco ofuscada y molesta, sabía que Anna actuaba de forma impulsiva pero esta vez se paso de la raya.

-Tu eres tanto, no, eres más importante que este anillo, por eso quiero que lo tengas tu.

-No definitivamente no- respondió una Elsa casi echando chispas por los ojos, no podía aceptar algo que era tan valioso para toda una familia ya se lo estaba por sacar cuando la mano de Anna se lo impidió.

-Entonces cuídalo hasta que regrese tu sabes que soy muy despistada y lo podría perder, así que confió en que tu lo cuidaras en ese lindo cuellito que tienes, nunca te lo quites.

La rubia no podía entender que es lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja pero era cierto, si regresaba para las próximas fiestas cuando los visitaran, si es que pasaba podría regresárselo y con ello abría cumplido un capricho de la chica, como siempre ella hacia lo que Anna le pedía, caso contrario podía enviárselo por correo militar.

"_Lo guardare en la caja fuerte y estará más que seguro"._

-No sé porque se te ocurren estas cosas pero solo por esta ocasión te hare caso, además me parece algo muy tierno- no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa a su pelirroja cuasi-hermana.

Anna la observaba, su mirada otra vez reflejaba dudas, nerviosismo y mucha ansiedad y cuando se noto que había tomado una decisión e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo apareció su mayordomo que muy preocupado le aviso que su familia ya estaba abordando su avión, le suplico que ya terminara con su despedida porque el señor Edmund estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Es mejor que vayas o perderás tu vuelo princesa – dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie.

Otra vez la pelirroja quiso decir algo pero esta vez sucumbió ante el temor y se hecho para atrás, se mordió el labio sintiendo que su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos y de repente sintió el calor, su cuerpo rodeado por unos brazos suaves, el fino perfume Channel, la frialdad de la mejilla de Elsa apoyada en la suya, la rubia trenza que empezaba a picar de a poco su nariz, era la sensación más gloriosa en ese momento y no pudo resistir mas, las lagrimas cayeron de su pecoso rostro y se aferro a la rubia como si fuera la última vez, "_Dios, pero sí que es la última vez dentro de mucho tiempo"_.

-Todo estará bien, te quiero Anna, cuídate – susurro en su oído con voz quebrada –"_Elsa, acaso estas llorando_?_"._

La aparto de si para observarla y en efecto, Elsa Winters hija de Magnus Winters estaba llorando, se la notaba tan triste como "_En aquel día" _tristes recuerdos pasaron en forma de tormenta, _Elsa llorando en su habitación, Elsa triste regresando del colegio, Elsa sola en el parque, Elsa violenta peleando con los delincuentes del barrio, Elsa paralizada del terror cuando veía o escuchaba a una ambulancia…_

_-_Vete ya, mira como me colocan las despedidas – dijo forzando una sonrisa la rubia hacia lo posible por evitar llorar.

Anna la observo y no pudo más que admirarla aun mas que lo que ya podía, agarro su bolso y cuando ya tomaba el paso hacia la plataforma dio la vuelta bruscamente y corrió hacia Elsa que se sorprendió tenerla nuevamente frente a ella y cuando ya estaba por reprocharle de que ya estaba actuando como niña caprichosa por no querer abordar su avión sintió los labios cálidos de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, no duro más de 2 segundos cuando entendió que la chica abría cruzado la dicha plataforma desapareciendo de su vista, ya se había ido.

El avión despego frente a los familiares y amigos que observaban desde la tranquilidad de la sala, uno de ellos era una hermosa adolecente de cabellera rubia platino que vestia una remera azul con jeans, una gorra militar verde y posaba su mano derecha sobre sus labios donde aun se conservaba el sabor del chopstick sabor chocolate de cierta pelirroja.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La chica que la había traumatizado desde que se marcho, la chica que evoluciono al estar en un país con la mentalidad tan abierta regresaría después de 5 años, la pelirroja que le escribía mensajes de amor y algo picantes llegaría a las 10 am.

Anna Summers estaba locamente enamorada de Elsa Winters su vecina de infancia y ahora que la pelirroja había cambiado su tierna personalidad a una mas extrovertida la cual se había declarado a la rubia mediante internet que era su amor verdadero, sabía que su regreso pondría patas arriba la atormentada vida de la sub-teniente que no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño de puro susto que tenia.

"_Tengo miedo, Anna quiere conmigo"…._


	2. Nos vemos de nuevo

2.- Nos vemos de nuevo

-0-0-0-0-

No supo cómo había conciliado el sueño nuevamente pero cuando despertó recordó los pocos retazos de lo que extrañamente había soñado, una extraña y enigmática sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ahí estaba ella en el mismo lugar donde siempre se la podía encontrar, una caja de cartón lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarla con su osito de peluche y su fiel mantita, se sentía segura en la completa oscuridad y más si su madre dejaba unas cuantas galletas fuera de la caja como si alimentaran a un animalito salvaje que no debía de acercarse a los humanos, eso le gustaba, que respetaran su soledad.

Elsa se sentía tranquila en esa oscuridad sin sonido que llamaba refugio, los adultos sabían que no era normal para una niña de 8 años que actuase de esa forma pero el psicólogo infantil recomendó que la dejasen hacer lo que quisiera si mostraba avances, y si la niña se sentía segura y cómoda dentro de una caja de cartón no podían impedírselo.

-toc, toc, Elsa puedes salir un momento – llamo su madre

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando de la misma base de la caja unas manitas aparecieron y levantaron la misma, una carita pálida se asomaba por debajo.

-Hija, tienes visita Anna quiere verte- le dijo un poco precavida, sabía que su hija no era una fan de la socialización pero necesitaba que Elsa se acerque a alguien y la mejor candidata era la pequeña Anna.

La carita dentro de la caja observo a su madre, no quería ruido, no quería que su utopía fuera interrumpida por una pequeña destroza juguetes, pero si ello alegraba a su madre pues…., que remedio, movió la cabeza en afirmación apenas mostrando una débil sonrisa.

Su madre lucio una gran sonrisa – Perfecto Elsa, la traigo ahora mismo- dijo saliendo de la habitación de la rubia.

Ella observo la puerta donde salió la adulta y alzando la caja por sobre su cabeza la arrojo a un lado, se quedo ahí sentada por un momento hasta que escucho los pasos de su madre junto con los pasitos de la pelirroja que venía corriendo.

-Elsita! –irrumpió en dicha habitación la menor acelerando sus pasos y arrojándose con los brazos abiertos hacia la rubia, Elsa ya se había acostumbrado a la espontaneidad de la pequeña amiga que tenia pero cada vez estaba más pesada o ella más débil – Elsita te extrañe mucho – dijo echándose a su lado mientras ella seguía sentada y la observaba.

-Bueno niñas, las dejo jueguen con cuidado- salió su madre de la habitación.

-Elsita a que jugaremos?-pregunto la menor levantándose y sentándose al igual que la mayor.

Elsa observo por toda la habitación cuando su vista se poso en sus osos de peluche y su pequeña radio entonces observo a Anna e hizo una demostración de tocar un violín invisible señalando luego los osos de peluche y la radio.

-Si, juguemos a la orquesta, me gusta la idea!

Entonces las dos se levantaron y colocaron a todos los peluches de la rubia en formación de una orquesta de música clásica, Elsa sintonizo a la estación sinfónica y se acomodo entre todos con su violín invisible mientras que Anna se dispuso a colocarse en su lugar como directora de dicha orquesta no sin antes encontrar la varita mágica de Harry Potter de Elsa y usarla como batuta.

La pelirroja siempre se acoplaba a las necesidades de Elsa, no le exigía nada más que un poco de atención para jugar y cada vez que estaban juntas Anna aprendía algo mas, se podía decir que junto a la rubia su mente crecía a pasos agigantados mientras que la pequeña rubia se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la menor, la única amiga que tenia , pero había algo que Anna ya extrañaba mucho.

Desde ya casi un año Elsa quedo totalmente muda.

A pesar de tener 5 años Anna comprendía perfectamente que su querida Elsa estaba sufriendo y por ello quería estar con ella día y noche, hacerle saber que aunque para los adultos ella sea tan delicada que hasta las miradas la romperían para ella era la persona más fuerte de todas alguien que se gano su admiración desde ya tan corta edad, tal vez desde ahí comenzó todo.

-Elsita… - dijo en mitad de la hermosa melodía de Andantino de Brian Crain.

Elsa elevo su vista hacia la pelirroja y elevo su ceja preguntando del porque de su pausa, claro que Anna lo entendía a la perfección ella podía entender hasta el mas mínimo gesto de la niña que estaba enfrente a ella, entre ellas las palabras no eran necesarias tenían una conexión muy fuerte.

-Te quiero –dijo.

La rubia solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Y cuando sea grande me voy a casar contigo.

En ese momento si Elsa hubiera tenido un violín de verdad en sus brazos este caería al suelo irremediablemente, la cara que puso fue una que la pequeña Anna nunca olvidaría porque fue la primera vez en su corta vida que la vio totalmente desconcertada con las mejillas ardiendo en un rojo vivo, era una poesía.

-J…JA…JAMAS!- grito la rubia por primera vez, su voz rasposa por no usarla en tanto tiempo- O..OL…OLVIDALO A... A... ANNA, JAMAS ME CASARE CONTIGO!...

Los sonidos de pisadas llegaron a la habitación donde las dos niñas estaban discutiendo los planes de matrimonio según la pelirroja, las miradas de los adultos se centraron en la pequeña rubia que se agarraba la cabeza roja de la vergüenza que a pesar de su tartamudez y ronquera le gritaba a la otra que lo que proponía era irremediablemente erróneo, que las mujeres no se casan entre si y que si lo hacían pues que eran unas locas, la madre de Elsa la vio a su pequeña que a pesar de los gritos y la actitud molesta ella estaba totalmente feliz como antes como una niñita de verdad, cayó de rodillas observándola era la primera vez luego de un año de tristeza y amargura, se llevo las manos a la boca evitando así un gemido lastimero de asombro, lloro, las lagrimas eran de felicidad pura, los adultos supieron entonces que la pequeña Anna era lo que Elsa necesitaba.

-Dios te bendiga Anna – dijo en un susurro observando a las niñas que discutían y se arrojaban a los osos de peluche que conformaban la orquesta de hace un momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pero como era posible que su subconsciente haya recordado algo ya de por si olvidado para ella?, y más en un momento como este?.

"_Al demonio con Anna, hasta mi madre te adora"._

Observo la ventana y afuera ya amanecía, supuso que eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, sintió un golpeteo que provenía del otro lado de la cama y pudo divisar a su querido bebe.

-Buenos días Olaf- saludo

El pequeño animal entonces al escuchar su nombre saco su pequeña cabeza de entre los cobertores y sus largas orejas apuntaron el sitio donde se encontraba su dueña, de un salto aterrizo en el estomago de Elsa, el conejo blanco empezó entonces a lamer su rostro dando los buenos días también.

-Ey, ey, ey basta Olaf jajaja me haces cosquillas y estas muy pesado.

Como si le hubiera entendido salto al suelo ágilmente se estiro mostrando sus pequeños incisivos en un bostezo y observando por última vez a Elsa salió de la habitación.

-Olaf si vas a hacer el desayuno quiero mis pancakes con una taza de leche achocolatada -sostuvo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y alzaba los brazos hacia arriba para estirarse, tenía que despertar de buen humor por aquel sueño, tenía que aceptarlo, había algo en la pelirroja que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

Se dio una buena ducha y precisamente cuando ya peinaba su cabello observándose frente al espejo se pregunto que se pondría-Tal vez algo especial- paro inmediatamente sonrojándose frente a su imagen- claro que no!, es solo Anna- lo pensó mejor- y también sus padres, maldición si tengo que ponerme algo bueno, realmente algo muy bueno….., no es que quiera impresionarlos claro que no.

"_El embajador y su familia deben ser recibidos de la mejor forma Elsa, ponte aquel traje que hace que la gente voltee cuando te ven, esa que te hace ver como una women in black"_

-Claro que no, déjame en paz!

-Mmmmh…, decías hija?

Brinco del susto y soltó el peine, estaba tan concentrada discutiendo con su subconsciente que no se percato cuando su madre entro en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

-Mama!, lo siento yo…

-No te preocupes me encantan tus monólogos- dijo ella dejando la bandeja en la mesita al lado de su cama – es raro verte despierta tan temprano en fin de semana.

-Hoy llega Anna-dijo distraídamente mientras su madre agarraba el control remoto de la televisión.

-Anna?-pregunto mientras colocaba el canal donde emitían Tom & Jerry, su serie favorita de los sábados en la mañana.

-No me digas que lo olvidaste mamá – saco la cabeza del cuarto del baño observándola incrédula mientras ella empezaba a comer su cereal de hojuelas de chocolate, no entendía para que le traía el desayuno si al final ella se lo terminaba sola.

-Un momento – dijo antes de meterse otra cucharada rebosante de cereal a la boca- Annita?, Annita Summers llega hoy cielo santo como pude olvidarlo!

"_Una vez olvidaste mi cumpleaños y me olvidaste varias veces cuando íbamos de mercado"_

Ella salto de la cama y salió de la habitación de su hija dejando la bandeja abandonada y el cereal remojándose en la leche al final la que tendría que terminárselo seria la rubia.

-Sep, lo olvido- dijo volviendo a su tarea con su cabello, cuando lo decidió, se haría una trenza con un pequeño flequillo y decidió ponerse el traje negro.

"_Y no es para impresionar a nadie"._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hora después y aprovechando que las calles estaban desiertas por ser fin de semana por la mañana llegaron al aeropuerto con mucha anticipación, el vuelo llegaría a las 10, entonces se quedarían esperando una hora dentro del coche encendió la radio y coloco música suave, Elsa aprovecharía la ocasión para escribir unos cuantos informes y así podría ir a dormirse un poco más temprano en la noche, saco su laptop y empezó a escribir mientras su madre saco de su bolso "50 sombras de Grey" ya iba por terminar con la trilogía en menos de una semana esa dichosa novela le intrigo mucho, tal vez la leería luego.

Empezó por un informe que debería entregar el lunes por la mañana, una investigación de fraude cuya investigación había sido muy sencilla puesto a que Elsa tenía un don para manejar a funcionarios corruptos, la sola mención de su nombre hacía temblar a cualquiera y si a Elsa Winters la colocaban en algún caso de fraude para su investigación ya lo daban por solucionado, termino en no menos de 20 minutos sus dedos volaban por el portátil con tal agilidad que en un momento su madre despego su vista de su novela curiosa por el zumbido que provenía de las teclas y la concentración de su hija.

El segundo informe sobre narcotráfico que en la semana llevaron a la rubia a hacer un viaje fugaz de un día y medio a quien sabe que pueblito solo para toparse con que la voz había corrido y los "capos" había huido con tal desesperación que habían abandonado la rustica fabrica de drogas con todo material incluido, era de esperarse siempre que había algún soplón esperando sacar algo de provecho, redacto el informe de lo que encontraron nada fuera de lo común, ese también lo termino con detalle en materiales de mezcla y que no habían tenido éxito en atrapar por lo menos a un sospechoso, demandaría la investigación de la sección especializada en substancias químicas y drogas.

Un tercer informe se llamo toda su atención, "Armas ilegales", aun recordaba la cantidad de fusiles, pistolas, automáticas, semiautomáticas, etc. que habían llegado hasta el escritorio y alfombra de su oficina su rostro iluminado por inspeccionarlas, sostuvo cada una de ellas con guantes de goma para evitar marcarlas, descubrió que eran armas alemanas y en un momento recordó a su pelirroja que tenía esa misma ascendencia, se golpeo mentalmente, no era el momento, termino en informe con detalles inmensurables de aquellas armas como era su especialidad confirmo que el proceder de dicha fabrica necesitaba una investigación urgente, el lunes a primera hora haría firmar dichos papeles para que se inicie inmediatamente el nuevo caso, le preocupaba que empezaran a aparecer proveedores que ofrezcan productos tan peligrosos incluso para el que se atreva a usarlos temía que tras de eso se encuentre una organización internacional.

"_Vaya que semanita del demonio que me ha tocado"-_pensó al revisar los archivos.

Esa era una vida muy interesante para la sub-teniente Elsa, pero a pesar de lo que muchos creían hacer informes era un descanso para ella, su actividad profesional exigía mil veces más de lo que cuesta hacer un simple informe.

-Ya va siendo hora no crees hija?- dijo a su lado su madre que revisaba la hora en su teléfono y guardaba su novela.

"_Gracias madre, gracias por recordarme que las semana que viene y en adelante pueden ser peores"._

_-_Pues al parecer si – respondió guardando en la carpeta correcta, marcando el itinerario de "cosas por tener que hacer antes de caer muerta de sueño" y apagando la laptop- te parece si ya vamos entrando?.

-Vamos.

El aeropuerto estaba medio desértico, la poca afluencia de gente concentrada en su propio mundo que iban y venían.

"_Nada interesante"…_

Iba pensando despreocupada cuando sintió un empujón proveniente de su derecha, cuando se volteo su vista se topo con una chaqueta negra y al parecer una bufanda de color rojo vino, elevo la vista y se encontró con un preocupado rostro que la observaba.

"_Un muy guapo rostro"._

-Lo siento de veras!- dijo el muchacho que la había sostenido de un brazo por puro reflejo, era alto y muy fornido, llevaba un traje negro similar al suyo pero obviamente para hombre, su gabardina igualmente negra con la bufanda roja le daba un toque maduro y sofisticado, su cabello castaño contrastaba bastante con esos hermosos ojos grises.

-Yo…, ummmh…, yo estoy bien, fue…, fue mi culpa por andar sin fijarme- respondió sin apartar sus ojos del joven

-Lo dudo- elevo un periódico que descansaba en su otra mano- mira, fue culpa mía – le dedico una sonrisa.

-Está bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda – dijo antes de volver a retomar su camino buscando a su madre, cuando la diviso ya estaba por entrar a la sala de espera.

"_Ni siquiera se ha dignado a voltear para ver si estoy a su lado"_

-Espera! – llamo el joven

Elsa se volteo y observo al hombre que nuevamente se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa, arrastraba una maleta a su lado.

-Discúlpame si soy directo pero tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

-ah?

-Yo bueno – se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado- no me había pasado antes, pero en verdad eres muy hermosa.

En ese punto la rubia se sonrojo, si, el hombre era directo.

-Por favor no te asustes, no pienses que soy un galancete que esparce piropos por ahí, pero en verdad me eh impactado con tu presencia, podrías darme solamente tu nombre?.

-Mi nombre?- pregunto sin pensar

-Solo eso y desapareceré de tu vista, no quiero que me malinterpretes.

-Emmmh, Elsa, mi nombre es Elsa.

-Elsa – repitió embelesado mostrando una sexy sonrisa.

-B.. Bu..., bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- se alejo inmediatamente

-Hasta que el destino quiera encontrarnos de nuevo Elsa- dijo en voz alta que la rubia pudo oír y por poco se cae de la impresión.

"_SI claro, vete al infierno Adonis"._

Cuando llego a la sala de espera su madre ya se había instalado cómodamente, ella se acerco y se desparramo a su lado, su corazón aun latía de las zancadas que dio en la huida.

-Intercambiaron números?- pregunto su madre

-Qué?

-Que si intercambiaste números con el guapo que claramente babeaba por ti.

"_Con que si había volteado a verla y no se digno a rescatarla"_

-Solo pregunto por mi nombre y ya.

-Y te alejaste corriendo o me equivoco?

"_Tu no eres mi madre acaso?, Dios no me amas?"_

-A qué hora llega el bendito avión? –cambio drásticamente el tema, estaba harta de esas conversaciones sobre su incompetencia para ligar.

-Acaba de aterrizar supongo que están con los preparativos para desembarcar – respondió paciente- no comas ansias hija pronto veras a Anna.

Esto era lo último que Elsa se esperaba, ella no se sentía impaciente por ver a la pelirroja , solo quería acabar con esta espera para regresar a su monótona vida , encerrarse en su trabajo con sus informes, deseaba olvidar que tenía en frente al mundo real porque lo odiaba, pero si eso era lo que quería ¿porque se sentía tan impaciente por ver a la muchacha?.

"_Supongo que ya terminaron las largas horas conectada al facebook, eliminare mi cuenta porque ya no me sirve de nada"._

Se abrieron las puertas de salida y empezaron a aparecer montones de gente, unos se encontraban con la gente que estaban igualmente a ellas esperando y otras pasaron de largo arrastrando sus maletas, se podía ver a muchos turistas emocionados observando todo a su alrededor y de repente…..

"Waoh"

Una joven pelirroja salía por la puerta, vestía un pantalón verde excesivamente corto mostrando sus largas y espectaculares piernas con unas sandalias, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con un corazón despintado en medio, joyas rusticas de madera y semillas colgaban de su cuello y brazos, cargaba una mochila azul muy grande y en su otro brazo una manta doblada de color rosa pálido y en su rostro cargaba unas gafas de sol cafés que ocultaban sus ojos.

-Annita?! – grito emocionada su madre- eres tu Annita mi niña?

La pelirroja desvió su vista directamente hacia ellas y se acerco a toda prisa, esquivo a Elsa mordazmente y abrazo a la mujer mayor.

"_Que rayos!"_

-Señora Winters como la extrañe, como ah estado?- dijo aun con su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, cuando se separaron la mujer observo a la pelirroja, estaba impresionada.

-Anna Summers estas espectacular, mírate nada mas, cuanto creciste? – la obligo a dar una vuelta para ella.

-Jajajaja, solo un poco, creo que ya voy por el metro ochenta, pero usted esta tan preciosa como la recuerdo señora Winters- le dedico una mirada dulce.

"_Hola?, carajo me volví invisible"_

-Y tus padres mi niña?

Volteo hacia la puerta y precisamente sus padres salían.

-Ahí los tiene si me disculpa le quito a Elsa.

-Es toda tuya – dijo

La rubia noto como la agarraban de la mano y antes de poder decir nada la separaban de su madre y esta gritaba emocionada al encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, hubieron abrazos y besos por doquier, los adultos estaban más que emocionados que no dijeron nada cuando vieron desaparecer a sus hijas respectivamente por una de las esquinas del aeropuerto.

No dijo nada, estaba muda contemplando la espalda de la pelirroja mientras la arrastraba a quien sabe dónde.

"_Dios, si que ha crecido tanto, en las fotografías no se notaba , se abra bronceado?"_

Cuando se dio cuenta fue arrastrada hacia los baños del aeropuerto, metida a empujones a un cubículo la vio cerrar con seguro luego dándose la vuelta para ser rodeada por sus brazos, su cuerpo muy cerca al suyo, su aliento acariciando sus labios y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verde azulados y lo próximo que recordó fue que la impresión la desbordo tanto que cayó sentada en la tapa de la taza con Anna encima de ella sentándose en su regazo.

Todo eso mientras sus labios eran devorados por la caliente boca de Anna y ella sin poder comprenderlo aun hasta el día de hoy correspondió con hambre a aquel beso.

-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Confusión

3.- Confusión

-0-0-0-0-

Paro en un semáforo en rojo, desvió su vista hacia su mano que elevo del volante y la movió como si la desconociera, aun sentía en ella el tacto de la tersura de la piel desnuda del pecho, se sonrojo, del pecho de Anna.

-Ya está en verde.

-Eh?

-Que el semáforo ya da en verde Elsa.

-Ah, l…lo.. Lo siento- dijo nuevamente regresando de su letargo justo antes de escuchar los bocinazos de los conductores que iban por detrás.

Cuando regresaron frente a sus padres luego de desaparecer por 20 minutos, ellos ya habían decidido ir por separado, Elsa que aun estaba en un aparente estado de shock pudo notar que el mayordomo, el chofer y dos seguridades ya habían metido el equipaje dentro de uno de los dos jeps pertenecientes a la familia Summers.

-Elsa Winters o mejor dicho Sub Teniente Winters que guapa te has puesto! – dijo acercándose un bonachón pelirrojo y abrazándola.

-Se.. Señor y señora Summers es un agradable gusto volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo- reacciono para que los demás no sospecharan que desde hace unos minutos estaba por desmayarse.

-Señor y señora?, Elsa esa no es la forma de saludar a la familia- arrugo el ceño

-Ya basta Edmund, muy bien sabes que Elsa es muy formal desde pequeña – dijo su esposa acercándose a la rubia y apartándola de su marido.

-Pero Amanda – la observo con ojos de cachorrito, Elsa sabia que Anna había heredado esa mirada de su padre- Somos sus padrinos.

"_Por favor solo denme un respiro"_

La morena de grandes ojos observo detenidamente a Elsa, observo sus labios hinchados y rojos e inmediatamente intuyo lo que paso cuando esas dos se separaron del grupo, una gran sonrisa se poso en su cara seguido de un gran abrazo que casi saca el poco oxigeno que tenía en los pulmones de la joven que estaba ahí aun con las mejillas rojas.

-Elsa, te extrañe mi pequeña como nos hiciste falta, tenemos tanto de que hablar.

-Señora Summers yo también la extrañe mucho, es como mi segunda madre – la abrazo, con ella si se sentía segura.

La mujer entonces se separo del abrazo – Te necesitábamos para controlar a esta chiquilla y como abras notado ella se moría de las ganas por verte – le guiño un ojo.

"_Usted ah bajado en mi ranking de personas a las que quiero, definitivamente"_

-Hija no creo que te moleste regresar con Anna –dijo su madre que se acerco sosteniendo el brazo de Anna con ella.

"_NO!"_

¬-Eso suena perfecto señora Winters- la pelirroja estaba feliz de la vida con su perfecta sonrisa- Tenemos tanto por hablar con Elsita.

"_No dejes que me vaya con ella, no llegaremos a la casa"._

-Pueden irse a pasear por ahí, como siempre a Anna no le afecta el cambio de horarios y se la paso durmiendo en todo el viaje- se acerco la madre de la pelirroja sonriente.

"_Ok, estoy perdida"._

-Bueno, entonces es hora de marcharnos, por favor cuida a mi princesita – dijo Edmund Summers abrazándola nuevamente y esta vez elevándola del piso unos cuantos centímetros.

-Claro, no se preocupe- respondió la rubia sin aire y si no fuera porque Anna la sostuvo hubiera colapsado.

-Papá!, casi me la matas por todos los cielos- dijo ella observando con puchero a su padre.

"_No soy de tu propiedad, suéltame!"_

-Lo siento pero la chica no pesa nada.

Todos la observaron entonces, hasta el personal.

"_No me miren con esas caras de lastima, lo odio!"_

-Nos vamos Elsita?- sugirió a modo de escape la pelirroja, ella si sabia como se sentía cuando la miraban así.

-Si, vámonos, te llevare a comer lo que quieras- respondió mientras que se despedía de todos y daban media vuelta huyendo.

"_Rayos, que no lo diga, que no lo diga"_

Anna se acerco a su oído y en un susurro – Entonces, te quiero a ti.

"_Sabia que diría eso"._

-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora ahí estaba ella con la pelirroja de copiloto en su vieja camioneta azul buscando algún lugar donde llevarla a desayunar pero su mente aun estaba en el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en aquel baño del aeropuerto.

-o-

Se besaban, y se besaban de forma tan ruda y desesperada mientras sus brazos se aferraban entre sí, se lastimaban con sus propios dientes pero no importaba, Elsa estaba sentada con Anna encima de ella y podía sentir como esta estaba moviéndose, se frotaba contra su cuerpo de forma lenta y tan sensual que desde su perspectiva la rubia no supo donde perdió la cordura, la pelirroja entonces en un movimiento rápido arrojo su mochila a una de las esquinas y este cayo haciendo un ruido seco, definitivamente algo se había roto ahí dentro.

Sus manos entonces empezaron a explorar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa de la otra con timidez y luego invadida por la adrenalina invadió la espalda con un movimiento rápido y de pronto la pelirroja se separo de su boca saltando de la impresión, parpadeo confusa.

"_Me pase de la raya, ¿pero que rayos pasa aquí?"_

Anna la observo y vio sus pecosas y sonrojadas mejillas, su cabello apenas revuelto pegado en su frente por el calor embriagante que ella despegaba y esa mirada nublada por la lujuria, de pronto la vio sonreír coquetamente y acercándose a su oído…

-Que manos más frías Elsita.

-L…, lo siento- respondió mientras las alejaba de ella.

-No, no quiero que las apartes de mi- sostuvo sus brazos y empezó a moverlas alrededor de su espalda- es excitante.

"_Acaso salió de su boca esa palabra?"_

Anna estaba literalmente en llamas, su cálido cuerpo era algo que recién estaba conociendo, bueno para empezar era su espalda y podía notar los músculos, las formaciones de los huesos y esa suave piel de seda, ella estaba sentada frente a la rubia enseñándole como disfrutaba de sus manos recorriendo aquel sitio, su expresión lo decía todo, se mordía cadenciosamente su labio y la observaba a ella.

"_Dios, sí que es hermosa" _

No dijo nada cuando las manos de la menor dirigieron sus propias manos hacia adelante, primero por su abdomen recorriendo el ombligo y bajando hacia el peligroso límite de su short para luego subir al otro extremo de su cuerpo no pudo contener un gemido que salió de su garganta cuando sintió los pechos desnudos debajo de aquella blusa, la condenada no llevaba un brasier.

Anna se arrojo de nuevo a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos dejando las manos de Elsa en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro contenido cuando la pelirroja gimió con verdadero énfasis en su oído y empezaba a morder y lamer su cuello, la rubia no supo describirlo pero eran grandes y suaves y en medio de ellos los botones estaban duros respondiendo a su toque, no lo soporto mas y empezó a amasarlos mientras su boca se dirigió al cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo sin morder mientras la menor volvió a hacer el movimiento de sus caderas contra su vientre.

En la poca cordura que aún conservaba su mente registro en delicioso perfume que emanaba su pequeña, inevitablemente se grabo en ella y supo que jamás olvidaría ese aroma, se pregunto si ella sentiría su chanel N5.

Su mano izquierda entonces soltó un pecho y rodeo su cintura acercándola más a ella.

-Se arrugara tu traje – le dijo

-A la mierda con mi traje – respondió la rubia- capturando sus labios en un beso necesitado.

-No necesitas maldecir así- sonrió en medio del beso

-No puedo evitarlo….

-Sabes que si puedes Elsa.

En algún momento que no supieron las dos se separaron no disgustadas, ni asustadas pero mentalmente estuvieron de acuerdo que no podían seguir hasta mas allá y menos en un baño de aeropuerto.

Se observaron aun en esa pose, Elsa sentada rodeando la cintura de Anna en un abrazo mientras esta estaba sentada sobre ella con las piernas extendidas a los lados y sosteniéndose en los hombros de la rubia, la pelirroja sonreía solo para ella mientras que la otra la observaba confundida y recuperando la coherencia, de pronto hizo que Anna se parase acomodándole ella misma su blusa y su cabello para luego ella pararse y arreglarse tomo la mochila y la cargo mientras quitaba el pestillo de la puerta.

Salieron del cubículo y se posaron en frente del gran espejo, la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas se dedico a arreglar su pelirrojo cabello mientras que la rubia abrió el grifo y haciendo un cuenco con sus manos se hecho el agua fría a su cara y se observo en el espejo toda empapada.

"_Que paso ahí dentro?"_

"_Que rayos he hecho?"_

"_Soy un mounstro"_

Sintió las manos de Anna en su rostro y secándole la cara con la frazada rosa que estaba cargando hace un momento, ella la miraba compresiva y aun con ese brillo en los ojos.

-Arrepentida?

No sabía que responder, solo la observo detenidamente cuando levanto una mano y arreglo un mechón pelirrojo rebelde colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

-No lo sé.

-Tranquila, comprendo –desvió la mirada observándose a través del reflejo del espejo- yo te instigue a algo que no conocías, pero supongo que te gusto.

-No lo sé – no podía desviar su mirada de ella

Anna volvió su mirada a la rubia y solo suspiro a modo de frustración soplando hacia arriba y desordenando ciertos mechones de su cabellera.

-Ya me había ilusionado con un reencuentro de novela donde después de tanto tiempo de mensajes y de video llamadas al final tu me correspondieras y me atraparías con tus brazos y no me dejaras ir por nada del mundo, pero supongo que suele pasar, eso significa que no estás perdidamente enamorada de mi cierto?

-No…, no lo se

La menor entonces golpeo suavemente el pecho de Elsa.

-Basta con eso, reacciona!- moviendo las manos frente a los ojos de la otra- Elsa, aquí Elsa.

Apenas y pudo volver a la normalidad, Anna le había arreglado el pelo, y ahora estaba acomodando la blusa que estaba toda desarreglada cuando de pronto ella paro y sus ojos se abrían como platos observando el pecho de la mayor.

-Mi anillo!

-Eh, disculpa?

-Llevas puesto el collar que te di antes de irme- lo sostuvo entre sus manos por un momento examinándolo, luego poso su vista en la rubia- lo cuidaste como te pedí.

-Solo lo uso en momentos especiales, yo…, yo no quiero que se pierda- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Te quiero tanto- le respondió con ese brillo aun más intenso en sus ojos.

"_Por favor, no me digas esas cosas te lo ruego"_

-Debemos de regresar, se deben de estar preocupando por nosotras Anna.

-Si, vamos.

- o –

Como podía comportase así como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que ella se sentía desfallecer y no decir arrepentida pero muy confundida, quería mas y a la vez deseaba haber tomado un vuelo que la llevase muy lejos de la que estaba ahora sentada a su lado contemplando por la ventana las calles de la ciudad estaba emocionada claramente, en la radio sonaba un mix de Michael Jackson.

-Te parece si vamos a un hotel?- dijo queriendo romper el silencio ya en otro semáforo en rojo.

Al oír eso Anna volteo hacia ella con la cara de asombro y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Que pasa? – pregunto intrigada por la reacción de la chica cuando repaso su pregunta y encontró el error – ME REFIERO A UN ALMUERZO HOTELERO!- observo hacia adelante y con el ceño fruncido piso fuerte el acelerador haciendo rechinar las llantas, sus mejillas opacaron el pelo rojo de Anna.

-Otra vez me ilusionas falsamente, que mala eres Elsa- se burlo mientras regreso a observar por la ventana los grandes cambios de su ciudad una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

-Me confundes bastante.

-Estas con alguien actualmente? – pregunto distraídamente.

-No que yo sepa.

-Estuviste con alguna mujer?

-No.

-Así que soy la primera con la que calientas así? – la pelirroja estaba con ganas de enfurecer a su piloto

-Si, puede decir que si- dijo sin temor aun con la vista al frente ya cerca del hotel 5 estrellas donde hacían el mejor almuerzo de la ciudad.

-Me siento alagada entonces.

"_Esta conversación no me convence"._

-Deberías estarlo claramente- dijo orgullosa

-Baja ese ego que tienes Reina de Hielo, aunque seas muy difícil de conquistar eso no te hace la ultima coca cola del desierto ¿sabes?.

-Me hace una barra de chocolate dentro de una dieta 0 calorías.

-Me gustaría ponerte chocolate encima la próxima vez Elsa–se estaba burlando de lo lindo- lamerte por todos lados.

La rubia de descoloco en ese instante y por poco pierde el control de la camioneta, agarro el volante y se agacho con vista al frente.

-Bien, me rindo tu ganas Anna- se acerco a una acera y cuando ya estaba por estacionar la pelirroja se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres tan linda cuando te mueres de la vergüenza- abrió la puerta y salió hacia afuera.

Cuando ya hubo aparcado en ese sitio vio como Anna la observaba desde afuera, se quito en cinturón y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta descubrió que la pelirroja estaba a su lado empujando con las manos su puerta.

-Anna déjame salir – le dijo cuando la observo desde la ventanilla

-Nop.

-No tendrás desayuno entonces

-No me importa, si quieres salir tienes que cumplir ciertos requisitos – dijo apoyando su peso ante los empujones de la rubia.

-A que requisitos te refieres?

"_Ahí vamos con el chantaje desde el principio entonces"_

-Tanto hablar de chocolate se me hizo agua la boca – la observo relamerse los labios sensualmente- quiero una barra.

Después de ver ese acto como no cumplirle sus caprichos? – concedido princesa, ¿algo más?

-Oh, ya que al parecer vas a cumplir con más de mis pedidos….

"_Rayos!"_

-Quiero que luego del desayuno nos vayamos al salón de videojuegos y después de compras al game store.

-Son tus pedidos o me estás leyendo la mente? – Elsa quería hacer eso precisamente, era sagrado hacer ello los sábados.

-Para que veas que aun compartimos gustos personales mi vida- le guiño un ojo

Se sonrojo violentamente dentro del coche, pero compartió con ella una sonrisa, ante ello la pelirroja se aparto de la puerta y finalmente pudo salir de su inesperada prisión. Anna se acerco a ella y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, le pareció incomodo pero no dijo nada su tacto era tan suave.

-0-0-0

Cruzaron la calle y se encaminaron tomadas de la mano dentro del hotel, cuando llegaron al restaurant dentro del lugar un mozo las atendió y les dio una mesa, el menú era extenso, había almuerzo especial, ejecutivo, familiar etc., y aparte el buffet y los postres, platillos que a Anna le dieron gran nostalgia pero se decidió por lo que más le gustaba, una Paella de mariscos mientras que Elsa eligió una lasaña con su ensalada de tomates cherry con albaca.

-Y para beber?- pregunto el mozo

-Por favor solo dos refrescos- respondió Elsa

-Cielo, mejor pedimos un vino –interrumpió la pelirroja

Elsa y el mozo la observaron impresionados mientras que Anna estaba con una gran sonrisa observando a la rubia, el hombre entonces ya intuyo que eran pareja y buscando entre sus grandes bolsillos saco el listado de vinos finos ofreciéndole a la chica.

-Ummmh, Anna estás segura, después de un viaje…

-Seguridisima amor- paso la vista en la lista cuando encontró algo que si le gusto- Por favor un "Marques de Griñon".

Elsa estaba avergonzada siguiéndole el ritmo a la conversación, el hombre trataba de verse sereno pero se le notaba a leguas que se le caía la baba por ver a dos mujeres que son pareja.

"_Las cosas que debe de estar imaginando con la cara de pervertido que tiene"_

-Por supuesto señorita, disculpe mi falta pero necesito ver su identificación

Anna se quedo tiesa, observando al hombre entonces saco de su bolsillo su cartera y sacando una identificación se la enseño al hombre.

-Como ve, ya tengo 17 toda una adulta - le dijo

-Si, tenía que verificarlo espero que usted comprenda – le devolvió su identificación- entonces si me disculpan hare su pedido señoritas- desapareció de la escena casi corriendo hacia las cocinas para chismear sobre la pareja que era un par de monumentos.

Mientras tanto las dos jóvenes estaban sonrientes por lo que acababa de pasar.

-"¿Cielo?" , "¿Amor?", de donde sacaste eso Anna- pregunto divertida la rubia.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte desde ahora - La pelirroja se apoyo con los codos sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos para luego dedicarle besitos a la distancia.

-No sé si pueda – desvió la mirada concentrándose en el lujo de la mesa.

-Déjamelo a mi- respondió

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo

-¿Por qué te gusto?- pregunto la rubia por fin luego de pensarlo muchas veces.

Anna no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero elevándose y apoyando su espalda a la silla observo a los ojos azules de la rubia nuevamente con esa chispa en ellos.

-¿Tendría que haber alguna razón?, simplemente es porque si- le respondió- cuando es amor verdadero no se necesitan explicaciones.

-Tiene que haber una razón, crecimos casi como hermanas, nos vimos separadas por 5 años y te das cuenta ahora que..., que me quieres y actúas como si fuéramos pareja, que te orillo a hacer todo esto?

-Que te orillo a corresponderme allá en el aeropuerto?

No sabía que responder, la había atrapado y unió sus dos manos colocándolas en su regazo, estaba preocupada por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no quería aceptarlo pero en esos 5 años de distancia que empezaron por confesiones tímidas y que con el tiempo se habían transformado en serias declaraciones y añoranzas de deseo sexual por parte de la pelirroja hacia la rubia, habían despertado algo en ella que no pudo descifrar hasta que la chica la arrastro a aquel cubículo de baño y todo fue liberado en una ráfaga de pasión que ella nunca antes había sentido.

-Puro deseo y lujuria – respondió con la vista en sus manos – sabía que estaba algo equivocada pero quería ver la reacción de la menor.

Otro momento incomodo de silencio.

"_La ofendiste y seguro te odia"_

-Así que solo me deseas sexualmente- respondió con la mirada fija en ella.

"_Seguro que ahora agarra la silla y me la revienta en la cabeza"_

_-_Puedo vivir con eso hasta mientras Elsa, yo también te deseo y mucho y juntas podremos enamorarte de mí con sexo, mucho sexo.

Un horrible esguince sacudió su cuello cuando elevo inesperadamente su cabeza para observar a la pelirroja que la observaba sonriente, en ese momento llego el mozo con su botella de 150$us, saco el corcho y les sirvió.

-Por nosotras Elsa- la pelirroja elevo una de las copas brindando por los buenos momentos que pronto vendrían, había regresado solo por ella, había hecho todo lo posible para regresar al lado de su verdadero amor aquel que conocía y que conocería desde ese mismo dia.

-o- -o-

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y apoyo, estoy comenzando con esto nuevamente desde que me quitaron mi otra cuenta, esta cuenta no me pertenecía desde un principio pero vamos a comenzar desde cero con mi primer Elsanna :·3

En el próximo capítulo agregare los links de las caratulas que me dedicaron :3 y responderé a sus comentarios, muchas gracias


	4. Como podria decirte que no

4.- ¿Como podría decirte que no?

-0-0-0-0-0

Ella evito observarla durante el almuerzo, aunque respondía con movimientos afirmativos o negativos ante las preguntas de la pelirroja.

-¿Vas a dignarte a mirarme a los ojos?, sabes que es de muy mala educación eso que tú estás haciendo Elsa- dijo con su tenedor que traspasaba un pedazo de camarón.

"_Dijiste sexo dos veces, dos malditas veces, la palabra tabú en mi diccionario"_

-¡Elsa!, por todos los cielos mírame- elevo la voz llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Yo…emmmh- no sabía que decir, su mente estaba ocupada con tantas escenas eróticas de una pelirroja y ella misma en diferentes posiciones, estaba totalmente abrumada, con su tenedor reposando en su lasaña.

-¡Elsa mi-ra-me, es una orden! –advirtió

Tuvo que subir la vista por tener la estúpida costumbre de obedecer órdenes para luego de toparse con la mirada de la menor, ella observaba seriamente había perdido ese brillo con el que la había recibido desde el aeropuerto, ahora se podía decir que estaba ¿enojada?, ¿triste?, ¿desilusionada?, se sentía tan inútil, si sus subordinados la vieran en ese momento le perderían el respeto definitivamente, era la primera vez que alguien (que no fuera su madre) le hiciera sentir tan pequeña, tan desnuda, se sentía como un joven cabo en su primer día de instrucción.

-Lo siento mucho si en algo te he ofendido- respondió a la chica

Anna la observo y la rubia pudo notar como su mirada se dulcificaba nuevamente, supuso que la vio como si fuera un pequeño animal asustado.

-Discúlpame tu a mí, supongo que en todo este tiempo en el extranjero me ha convertido en una especie de ogra – hizo una mueca acompañada con movimientos con sus manos- Pero tú sabes lo colada que estoy por ti y no está en mi naturaleza andar por las ramas, las cosas hay que decirlas claras ante cualquier muestra inequívoca de ser correspondido, este mundo está hecho para los que avanzan y no para los que se quedan parados, ¿me entiendes?

"_¿Correspondido?"_

-¿Co...Correspondido?

-Si, me correspondes un poco pero me correspondes, me quieres y no como a una simple mejor amiga de la infancia- dijo la pelirroja acercando a su boca por fin el camarón que hace un momento volaba de allí para allá.

Ella medito por un momento.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya que no se puede decir que mi deseo por ti es algo para tomar tanto a la ligera.

-¿Lo ves?- tomando una nueva porción en su tenedor.

-Pero definitivamente, llegar a enamorarme a base de se…, se…, de eso, no es lo mío.

La pelirroja nuevamente la observo y detuvo el proceso de masticación en su boca para observarla, luego acercando su copa de vino dio un largo trago como si fuera cualquier zumo de manzana para tener la boca totalmente vacía y dejando su tenedor en el plato semi vacio dio un gran suspiro de fastidio, todo esto frente a una nerviosa Elsa Winters que se preparaba para lo peor.

-Dejemos marcada la pista desde un principio Elsa – elevo sus brazos y puso los codos en la mesa y su mentón descansando en sus dedos entrelazados- te ofrezco libertad, esa libertad de la que probaste en aquel baño de aeropuerto.

-¿Libertad?

-SI, libertad pura y sin ataduras a diferencia de la vida que llevas hasta ahora, dime Elsa, ¿eres feliz tal como estas ahora?- acerco un tenedor de mariscos a su boca- por cómo te quejabas en tus mensajes creo que detestas tu forma de vida ¿aburrida e insípida? , ¿Fue así como la llamaste cierto?- metió la porción en su boca.

Se quedo paralizada, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta "_Soy feliz con esta vida?",_ tenía un trabajo estable que le gustaba mucho, no salía a fiestas ni reuniones lo que a su criterio le había evitado un montón de dolores de cabeza, tenía las amistades necesarias que se podían contar con una sola mano, se llevaba bien con su madre a la cual veía por las mañanas otras en las noches cuando ya estaba en el lapsus de sueño y el corto fin de semana, su familia la quería pero siempre la verían como la pequeña traumatizada incapaz de poder socializar con otro ser humano, ahora que lo pensaba ¿que abría sido de su vida si jamás hubiera sucedido lo de "_ese día?"_, ¿seria la Elsa de ahora o una Elsa totalmente distinta?.

"_Diablos, hubiera aprendido a tocar el violín, el piano, que diablos la tuba, hubiera llegado a componer algo hermoso para...…."_

Elsa enfoco su mirada en Anna tan intensamente que la chica menor se sonrojo.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!- coloco su mano entre las dos- parece que quisieras comerme.

-Anna, no sé qué clase de libertad me ofreces, pero acepto.

-¿Ah?

-Acepto- repitió.

-Aceptas- susurro la menor, todavía no salía del asombro.

Ahora era Elsa la que estaba sonriendo triunfante ante la perpleja pelirroja que no tenía planeado que ella aceptase su ofrecimiento desde el principio, imagino que con lo arisca y reacia que era la rubia hubiera sacrificado unas buenas semanas o meses pero ahora quedaba inservible el cuaderno de 50 páginas que había escrito exprimiendo su cerebro en cada plan para hacer que Elsa acepte, toda una planificación al bote.

-¿Estos son los beneficios de hablar como dos personas adultas y maduras cierto?- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo a la mayor.

"_Me estoy arriesgando solo porque eres tú, se que nunca me harías daño"._

-Confiare en ti al cien por ciento Anna- llamo al mesero, pidió la cuenta rechazando el postre, una vez cancelado todo se levanto de la mesa y presto su mano a modo de caballerosidad ante la chica de fuego que al verla haciendo ello titubeo con una sonrisa boba.

-Te ves tan genial haciendo esto.

-Acostúmbrate, porque te voy a mimar en todo lo que pueda.

"_si es que consigues liberarme de esta carga interna"._

-¿Como hacen los novios con sus novias?- pregunto aferrándose del brazo de la rubia saliendo del restaurant.

-Algo cercano a eso, no seremos las mejores amigas pero tampoco amantes, será una pequeña prueba antes de decidir como llevaremos las cosas al final, solo espero que entiendas que no estoy enamorada de ti.

-Aun- interrumpió.

-Aun- aseguro la rubia cuando se acercaron a la acera de la calle listas para cruzar.

Se observaron antes de avanzar, ellas disfrutaban de lo que había nacido en ese momento, no era amistad, no era deseo, no sabían nombrar al sentimiento al que acordaron pero sabían que era muy especial, pero Elsa sabía que no podría llegar más lejos por el bien de la propia Anna, no jugaría con ella al contrario, su plan era demostrarle a la chica su verdadero yo, ese que muchos habían rechazado por miedo, siempre todos le tendrían miedo.

-o- -o-

Así paso un día y llego el Domingo, Elsa como siempre estaba despertando envuelta a modo de oruguita con todas las frazadas y pronto llego a su adormecida nariz un aroma que ya era muy conocido para ella abrió un ojo y se encontró con la imagen borrosa del pelo pelirrojo descansando a su lado en la almohada y un pequeño bulto blanco que descansaba entre su mentón y la cabeza de Anna.

"_Ahora lo recuerdo"_

Cuando las dos jóvenes decidieron regresar después de engullirse los helados y el chocolate prometido, vieron como los padres de ambas chicas habían armado una gran fiesta e invitado a gran parte de sus amigos en casa de la pelirroja era claro que estaban invitadas pero la rubia tuvo que rechazar la oferta ya que no le gustaba la aglomeración de gente y la menor dijo que quería acompañarla en su casa, fue así como terminaron tendidas en el sofá viendo películas que Anna había escogido, todas de terror mientras que al lado el sonido de la música y las risas estallaban a un ritmo contagian te.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir a echar un vistazo Elsa?

-Claro que no, apenas me asome pueden atraparme y meterme a la fuerza – observo a la menor – ¿tu quieres ir?

-Si tú no vas claro que yo no iré – se acerco a la rubia y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras recogía los pies del suelo.

"_Me encanta como hueles"._

-Espero que no lo hagas en contra de tu voluntad, se que te encantan las fiestas y toda tu familia debe de estar ahí esperándote.

-Ellos sabrán comprender, ahora estoy en el mejor lugar del mundo.

¿Como podía interpretar eso?, se sintió muy bien en ese momento, se notaba que Anna la quería y mucho, ¿hizo mal al aceptar su oferta?, si, hizo mal al aceptar darle alas a algo que no podría corresponder por mas amor que la pelirroja le prodigue porque ella no podría devolvérselo, ella estaba más muerta en vida que los zombies que estaban en la película que estaban viendo ahora mismo.

-Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?- susurro mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura.

-Lo sé, pero aun eres muy joven.

-Y tú ya eres una anciana ¿cierto?

-No estoy bromeando, si acepte este pequeño trato es para que te des cuenta de que soy….

No pudo terminar la oración ya que en ese momento los labios de Anna se habían apropiado de los suyos con la misma intensidad hambrienta que hace unas horas atrás, una misteriosa electricidad en el aire hizo a Elsa corresponder desesperada aferrándose a la cintura de la menor que se había elevado un poco de su posición en el sofá.

-Oh, Dios – jadeo la rubia

-Lo sé, yo también lo siento- respondió mientras mordía su labio.

-Anna no soy gay- mirando a sus ojos con miedo y una pizca de lujuria.

-Eso suena perfecto- haciendo que su boca se abatiera nuevamente contra la suya- Eso significa que no te perderé con una mujerzuela y es más fácil amenazar hombres.

Siguieron besándose por unos minutos hasta que la mayor recostada con la pelirroja encima decidió que ya era suficiente y empezaba a bajar la intensidad, Anna por su lado no quiso que esa magia terminase tan pronto e intento seguir con lo suyo mordiendo su cuello hasta que sintió un ligero peso en su espalda que se movía, se asusto bastante y Elsa la agarro de las muñecas hacia sí misma para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-ELSA!, QUE DIABLOS TENGO EN LA ESPALDA!- grito la chica

-Ey, tranquila, tranquila.

Cuando la cosa en la espalda de la pelirroja se acerco a su cara y empezó a lamerla ella se relajo bastante, soltando un suspiro de alivio que se había atorado en sus pulmones.

-Olaf, Dios Olaf te voy a matar bola de pelos.

-Ey cuidado con lo que dices- dijo desde su posición en el sofá mientras observaba a su mascota dando lengüetazos a Anna que no podía hacer nada porque la tenia bien agarrada de los brazos.

-Pero yo soy la victima aquí- musito ofuscada con la mirada ceñuda.

-Lo sé, pero el solo intentaba defenderme de una criminal- sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Yo una criminal?

-Eso parecía desde la perspectiva de mi pequeño, el solo trato de protegerme.

Cuando Olaf bajo de la espalda de Anna las dos se sentaron en el sofá observando al conejo blanco que les devolvía la mirada moviendo su nariz incesablemente.

-Bebe, ven aquí – dijo Elsa palpando un sitio entre ellas dos, el conejo entendió y salto del suelo hacia el sofá con una agilidad envidiable- Ella es Anna, ¿la recuerdas?

-¡Creciste bastante, mírate que gordo estas!- respondió la pelirroja señalando con un dedo la pancita del animal, burlándose de él, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Olaf le dio una patada a su pierna rasgando un poco de carne y marchándose tranquilamente del lugar- ¡Oye! auch!..., Elsa tu salvaje animal me ataco!

-Tu lo ofendiste- respondió mientras veía como la sangre empezaba a salir de la delicada pierna.

-Los animales no pueden comprender insultos- respondió ofendida.

"_La verdad es que al igual que su dueña Olaf es huraño"._

-Ven vamos a curarte ese rasguño, no quiero que me ensucies todo- agarro el mando del televisor lo apago, recogió las cosas y las dejo en la cocina.

-¡Insisto, ¡Que mala eres Elsa!-, dijo siguiendo de cerca a la mayor.

-0-0-0-0-

Una vez en el baño de la recamara de Elsa, esta saco del botiquín alcohol, algodón y una bandita de las chicas súper poderosas mientras Anna se sentaba en la taza, cuando la otra regreso y cruzaron miradas sintieron una especie de deja vu extraño, ¿y cómo no recordar lo que sucedió en un baño horas atrás?, Elsa se sintió muy incómoda muy a diferencia de la otra chica.

Cuando se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la herida poso su vista en la perfecta piel de la menor.

"_Se ve tan suave"_

Tomo un poco de algodón lo empapo con alcohol y lo coloco sobre el rasguño haciendo estremecer a la pelirroja, esta suelta un jadeo irreconocible ya que no sabía si era de dolor o de placer, inmediatamente Elsa empezó a soplar para aplacar el ardor y escucho un gemido proveniente de arriba, eso en definitiva era placer absoluto.

-¿Te gusta acaso el dolor?- se burlo mientras seguía limpiando el área.

*Silencio

Una vez ya asegurada de haber hecho bien el trabajo abrió una curita y se la puso , llegado el momento no pudo evitarlo más y elevando su mano acaricio la pierna y en efecto, Anna tenía una hermosa piel pecosa y tersa como la de un bebe, le encanto.

-No soy masoquista si te lo estas imaginando Elsa, es solo que bueno, el alcohol en una herida es interesante, no agradable al punto de querer sentirlo varias veces, pero interesante y viniendo de ti que estas ahí arrodillada como un glorioso caballero curándome – observo el lugar – en un baño, pues lo siento excitante.

Elsa elevo la mirada, escuchar esa palabra en la boca de su vecina había encendido un interruptor en su interior, se elevo entonces hacia el rostro de la pelirroja acaricio su mejilla y la beso nuevamente, esta vez ella misma tomando por primera vez la iniciativa le dedico un beso suave y tierno.

Anna por su lado estaba sorprendida al sentir la iniciativa de su Elsa y correspondió jadeante.

-Primero dices que no, luego que si, luego nuevamente que no y finalmente que si, ¿Quién te entiende Elsa?

-¿Necesariamente necesitas comprenderme?- pregunto entre besos.

-No, ese es parte de tu encanto.

-Tienes unos gustos muy extraños pelirroja.

-Lo sé- separo sus rostros y observo los ojos de su …. ¿Cómo podría llamarle, amante, proyecto de novia?- Te quiero mucho y lo sabes.

"_Y así se asesina a la calentura, felicidades Anna"._

Se separo de ella lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que la quería, quiso imaginar que en una realidad diferente ella estaría allí correspondiendo abiertamente a la chica que tenía en frente, en una realidad donde no abrían perjuicios, donde ella misma no se sienta tan cobarde por mentirse a sí misma.

"_Una realidad donde sepa quién soy en verdad"._

Sostuvo una mano al aire enfrente de la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse, siempre con esa caballerosidad que la describía incluso en la infancia y es que tuvo que acostumbrarse a ello porque Anna siempre ha sido y será una princesa.

-Ahora vengo, voy a prepararte la habitación de los huéspedes, puedes usar mi laptop o ver algo en la tv.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto cómo quien lo haría con la cartelera de cine.

-¿Pe…, perdón?- musito

-Qué si puedo dormir contigo, como antes – dijo con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro- prometo no hacerte nada, que tu no quieras- le guiño un ojo seductoramente.

Y antes que pudiera decir nada, Anna se acerco a su closet buscando entre ella una pijama que le gustara, cuando encontró una bonita combinación de short azul y camiseta blanca se saco todo ante la estupefacta rubia que vio que le hacían un striptease algo veloz, cuando ya pudo cambiarse se acerco a ella y la aparto de la entrada al lavado, donde agarro el cepillo de dientes que decía "Elsa" y con un poco de pasta dental se lavo la boca dedicándose miradas en el espejo, con un poco de hilo dental termino el trabajo, cuando salió del lugar beso fugazmente a Elsa y agarrando las sabanas se acomodo dentro de ellas buscando una posición cómoda en el lado derecho de la cama.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto al fin.

¿Que podía responderle si ella actuaba como si fuera la novia perfecta?, no dijo nada y se acerco a la cama sacando de debajo de una de sus almohadas su pijama azul con copos de nieve, lentamente se fue al baño y se cerró ahí dentro ante la mirada divertida de la pelirroja.

Cuando salió se topo con una linda imagen, Olaf había regresado y se había acomodado al lado del rostro de una ya bella durmiente pelirroja, apago las luces y cuando ya se disponía a cerrar las cortinas de su habitación noto como las luces de la casa de al lado estaban encendidas y la música seguía sonando a todo retumbe, también diviso la habitación de Anna que como siempre tenía las cortinas abiertas, seguramente la pelirroja había encargado a los del servicio que las mantengan así.

"_¿Un símbolo de amor que siempre estará abierto eh?_

Observo a la chica y rodeo la cama hasta situarse en su lado favorito, el izquierdo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el descubrimiento. Procurando no despertar a los que ya estaban durmiendo se acomodo envolviéndose como pudo y agradeciendo de que su cama fuera tan grande, y apoyando su cabeza en su flexionado brazo se dedico a observar a la menor con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, sus largos parpados cerrados, su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus labios carnosos, sus mejillas sonrosadas con las pecas que tanto le gustaban, sus hombros desnudos, reparo en ese detalle y cuidadosamente jalo un poco de cobertor hacia sus hombros provocando así una sonrisa de alivio en la menor que se aferro a dicho cobertor, esa chica estaba totalmente agotada.

-Te quiero Elsa- susurro entre sueños.

Por un momento se quedo estupefacta observándola, y luego su mirada se lleno de tristeza acompañada con una sonrisa que reflejaba la lucha interna que sufría, era muy pronto para saber qué es lo que sentía en verdad por la menor pero ya tenía una idea y no le gustaba para nada.

"_Tienes que pensar en cómo hacer que Anna se aleje de ti, no mereces que alguien te quiera de esta forma"….._

Así paso un buen tiempo observándola mientras que se podía escuchar la música estruendosa en la casa de al lado, seguramente su madre no regresaría hasta tarde y mañana tendría que considerar que sus planes de pasar un tranquilo fin de semana serian disueltos por la misma chica que estaba a su lado desprendiendo ese dulce aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales y le estaba empezando a gustarle bastante.

Agarro su celular y envió un mensaje y no tardo en llegarle la respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por el apoyo hacia mi primer Elsanna, prometí imágenes que me habían dedicado pero la autora dijo que las va a postear en su página de face book y hasta ahora no lo hizo T-T pero confió en ella, a propósito también dibuja covers para fanfic seguramente ya la conocen algunos de ustedes y siempre está dispuesta a dibujar fanfics de Elsannas si se lo piden, vamos no se hagan rogar su dirección es Pao lady of war en la red social. Es super genial la adoro.

Bueno voy a responder a mis reviews que agradezco de todo corazón, solo escribo para mis reviews

.94 : muchas gracias eres mi primer review y te quiero con todo mi corazón

Gorgino: me encantan tus historias soy tu fan, muchas gracias por apoyar a esta humilde principiante desde cero, y si, en esta historia Elsa es muy de ese estilo.

ElsannaForEver: gracias en verdad, amo el elsanna y tratare de no tardar mucho con cada publicación y mas por ser vacaciones.

BrenNren Uchiha : Siempre es un agrado encontrar gente con gustos similares, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y Annita es una loquilla pero en verdad quiere a Elsa de todo corazón, en este fic tal vez todos se pongan del lado de Anna.

Yara Sosa: Que super de que te haya gustado Kyaaaa x3


	5. Chapter 5

5.- Cicatrices.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aspira ,1,2,3,4, exhala, 1,2,3,4, aspira, 1,2,3,4, exhala….

No supo desde cuando la estaba observando hasta que su brazo ya estaba adormecido por la posición en la que descansaba, sosteniendo su cabeza acostada al lado de la más joven, Olaf su apreciada mascota la saludo frotando su nariz contra su mejilla y de una salto salió de la habitación, seguramente tenia asuntos pendientes con sus zanahorias en la cocina. Anna se veía tan serena durmiendo a su lado y ella como de costumbre se había despertado muy temprano pero en esta ocasión no se levanto de un salto para hacer sus acostumbrados ejercicios sino que por el momento se había encontrado observándola detenidamente apenas sus ojos pudieran enfocarla, su cabeza reposaba cerca a al flequillo pelirrojo y aprecio de nuevo ese suave aroma.

Trato de recordar el rostro de la chica hace unos 5 años atrás y compararla con la bella señorita que estaba aferrándose a su cintura y una de sus piernas la rodeaba por la cadera, ese rostro aniñado de alguna forma se había quedado y fusionado con el bello rostro de una mujer madura, observo sus labios que ahora eran más gruesos y se pregunto sobre la sensación que debía de sentirse al besarlos en todas las formas que conocía y otras que se imaginaba.

"_Dios, nunca he besado a una mujer_ _antes de ti por todos los cielos"_.

Bajo un poco la vista y observo sus grandes senos que se podían notar dentro de esa pequeña pijama, se sentía tan depravada por mirarla de esa forma, definitivamente el cuerpo de la chica había madurado mucho, la tentación pudo más que ella y no fue consiente cuando su mano se movió para posarse encima de ellos apretando un poco, más que todo por curiosidad.

"_Soy una gran pervertida"._

Un suspiro salió de la pelirroja pero aun así no despertó, en un movimiento algo desesperado metió la mano por debajo de la pijama y acaricio los firmes senos, algo la estaba invadiendo en ese instante y no procuro en alejarlo.

-Elsa- suspiro la chica de una forma tan sensual.

Ese fue un detonante para que en ese mismo instante la rubia bruscamente la despertara mordiendo sus labios y posicionándose sobre ella, claro que no la incomodo todo lo contrario, Anna la recibió con los brazos abiertos una vez que pudo ser consciente de lo que sucedía, ella se aferro al cuello de la mayor respondiendo con más hambre al beso y envolviendo sus piernas en su cadera.

Cuando se separaron ya por falta de aire se observaron, los ojos de Anna rebosaban de felicidad un brillo intenso en ellos mientras que los de Elsa estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria. Ella pudo notarlo, esa mirada vacía solo reflejaba deseo sexual y no lo que ella añoraba tanto, pero no importaba si con ello pudiera tener una oportunidad de tocar su corazón algún día, ¿con algo se tenía que comenzar no?.

-Vaya forma de darme la bienvenida Elsita, ¿tanto querías continuar con lo de ayer?- dijo cerca de sus labios.

-No te imaginas- respirando con sus labios también pegados a la pelirroja

-Bueno, siento desilusionarte.

"_¿Qué?"_

-¿Perdón?- pregunto muy confundida.

-No lo vamos a hacer aun.

-¿Por qué?, si no mal recuerdo tú eras la que más quería esto y desesperadamente revolviste todas mis hormonas desde que llegaste.

-Elsa – puso un dedo en los labios de la rubia para evitar que la interrumpiera- el trato es que te llevaría hacia la libertad ¿recuerdas?, te llevare ahí de forma en la que después no te sientas culpable, créeme que si lo hacemos ahora no podrás verme a los ojos luego y ello arruinaría mis planes, ¿entiendes bonita?, te conozco o al menos conozco a la vieja Elsa.

"_Esta chica seria una excelente psicóloga o una estratega de primera dentro del escuadrón de elite"._

La rubia aun desde la posición comprometedora en la que se hallaban verifico hacia sus costados, aun era muy temprano, 4-5 de la mañana fuera de las cobijas podía notar como el frio calaba un poco su rostro pero las dos juntas en la cama creaban un ambiente que fuera de los esquemas se podía decir que "se estaban quemando", tal vez y por eso su conejo se había marchado. Nuevamente poso su vista en la pelirroja cuyo cabello estaba regado cual si fuera una cascada de marañas sobre las almohadas, mejillas sonrojadas y muy acaloradas con el sudor formándose en la orilla de su frente.

"_Que atractiva te vez y luciendo de esa forma quieres que me controle"…_

-Créeme que de entre las dos, soy yo la que se está sacrificando mucho, mucho, mucho más- respondió como si hubiera leído su mente.

-¿Y cómo entonces me vas a llevar al camino de la libertad, si puedo saber?- bufo aventándose a su lado y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-Con juegos claro esta Elsa.

Eso llamo su atención y nuevamente elevo la vista a la chica que ahora estaba ella observándola con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo flexionado con una gran sonrisa picara.

-Que clase de juegos rondan por esa cabeza pelirroja, ¿como dormir a mi lado provocándome un día antes es uno de ellos, acaso?.

-Claro, unos que te encantaran.

-Cuéntame – se arrimo hacia ella, estaba naciendo la necesidad de olfatearla como cuando era pequeña y no soltaba su frazada a la hora de dormir, tal vez esa vieja costumbre estaba regresando por culpa de la menor.

-Te darás cuenta, de eso se trata- elevo la cabeza y le dio un casto beso y luego se acomodo en su pecho para volver a dormir.

Y entonces, de la nada volvió a aparecer ese sentimiento de tristeza, su subconsciente felicito a Anna por evitar la catástrofe.

"_La hiciste buena Elsa, _ _¿Cómo rayos te hubieras sentido después si ahora sin haber hecho nada de nada te sientes la peor persona del mundo?_".

"_Tengo que ser más fuerte que mis impulsos, debo aprender a controlarme si planeo tenerla cerca"._

-Elsa.

-Dime- respondió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su propia habitación sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Anna, la lucha interna nuevamente estaba presente, "_Querer o no Querer"._

-Eres muy calenturienta.

"_Cierto, eso no te lo discuto"_

-Meses de abstinencia, me puedo arriesgar a decir que años.

Anna soltó una leve risilla y luego elevo una de sus piernas y envolvió la cadera de la rubia hacia ella, se quedo así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que tomo el brazo que la rodeaba y recorriéndola agarro la mano y certeramente la llevo hacia su dirección en la parte baja dentro de las cobijas, los ojos de Elsa de pronto se pusieron como platos al sentir que llevaban su extremidad hacia esos lares prohibidos, pero se dejo guiar.

-¿Que haces?.

"_¡No, no,no,no,no,no, ya tuve suficiente con la parte de arriba, me dará una hemorragia nasal si sigues!"_

No dijo nada, siguió en recorrido, cuando llego metió la mano de la mayor dentro del propio pantaloncillo de dormir, lo coloco de forma en que la palma estuviera abierta hacia las pantaletas y que la otra pudiera sentir el calor que emanaba de ella misma, que Elsa pudiera sentir lo que había sido desprendido y humedecido su ropa interior.

-Yo…., Elsa… yo aun soy virgen- susurro cerca de su cuello y luego lo mordió suavemente.

Tal vez el estado de shock en el que se encontraba ahora la rubia hizo que sus reflejos la traicionaran e hicieran que en un movimiento no deseado (tal vez si deseado), sus dedos se contrajeran y chocaran bruscamente con la parte húmeda de esas pantaletas haciendo que la menor diera un salto de impresión acompañado por un gemido audible de todo corazón.

La mayor ahora si estaba aterrada, saco la mano de entre los pantaloncillos con un jalón innecesariamente fuerte mientras el resto de su cuerpo se hizo para atrás huyendo de la presencia de la pelirroja cual si quemara para luego caer de espaldas de la cama hacia la alfombra rosa pálido de su habitación la menor se había asomado al borde de la misma solo para observar el estado lamentable de su rubia, sus piernas se quedaron extendidas en la parte de arriba y se sostenía la nariz con ambas manos en un intento de frenar la sangre que brotaba de la misma, mientras que su cara tornada en un rojo vivo la observaba muerta de vergüenza.

La risa de Anna retumbo esa mañana por toda la casa.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ya a las 8 am, la pequeña familia acompañada por una pelirroja estaba reunida en la cocina desayunando lo que la matriarca había dispuesto, cereal y yogurt, nuevamente Elsa estaba con la cabeza gacha evitando mirar a los ojos a la menor, estaba muerta de frio al huir de su habitación y dormir en el sillón tapada con simplemente una manta que había encontrado por ahí, la cual era delgada e inservible para conservar calor.

-Bien Anna, tus padres pasaran todo el día descansando al parecer, la fiestecilla de anoche y el cambio de zona los afecto bastante- conto la madre de la rubia con una sonrisilla culpable.

-Señora Winters si me permite me quedare todo el día con ustedes, no hay inconveniente ¿no?

Elsa elevo su rostro de su plato de cereal de chocolate y fulmino a Anna con la mirada gélida que tenia, supuso que como en el trabajo sus colegas huirían de su presencia la chica también entraría en pánico y cambiaria de opinión y regresaría a su casa que es donde debiera estar, pero no, no se le cumplió el deseo puesto a que la pelirroja le devolvió una de sus sonrisas patentadas junto a besitos que a su madre le causo mucha gracia.

-Si quieres puedes mudarte con nosotras Anna, no sabes lo feliz que harás a mi hija.

-Claro, la cama de Elsa es muy grande.

La mujer y la pelirroja entonces se observaron y soltaron carcajadas a costa de la joven que engullo su cereal.

"_¿En verdad estas dos mujeres me aman?"_

-Bueno, si ya acabaron de burlarse de mí pues iré a prepararme tengo cita en el club, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo la rubia levantándose y llevando su plato al fregadero, se le ocurrió mandar un mensaje en la noche quedando con sus amigos para reunirse apenas saliera el sol, todos le confirmaron.

Lo cierto era que necesitaba un respiro de tanta cosa que había caído de la nada, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad para pensar bien en lo que estaba ocurriendo y que más tranquilizador que sostener su rifle y darle a todos los blancos.

-¿Club?- inquirió la invitada

-Elsa esta en un club de armas, ya sabes – hizo un ademan con sus manos de estar disparando con un rifle invisible- Bang!, bang!.

-Mamá no es un simple club de tiro.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Anna estaba impresionada.

La rubia y la pelirroja cruzaron miradas y la mayor noto como le chispaban los ojos de impresión, ciertamente la menor no se imaginaba la vida que ella llevaba y que pocos conocían, muy pocos.

-¿Quieres venir?- pregunto

-¿Me estas invitando Elsa Winters?

-¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi hija?, a mí nunca me llevas nunca llevas a nadie- corto la mujer que también se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una buena tanda de jamona da.

-Mamá, tu siempre estas hablándome en contra de las armas y no llevo a nadie porque no conozco a mucha gente.

La joven estaba muy avergonzada, no quería que la menor pensase que ella estaba siendo especial con ella de alguna forma pero para su propia desgracia la verdad era que si, su cabeza le decía que la alejase de si mientras que su corazón exigía tenerla cerca suyo aprovechar cada segundo respirando su adictivo dulce aroma, se golpeo la cara con la mano al darse cuenta.

-B…, bu..., bueno, tengo que ir a prepararme y si necesitas algo mamá hazme una lista porque pasare por el súper cuando regrese- salió del lugar y abría jurado que la pelirroja la atravesaba con la mirada.

-Iré, espérame un momento para ir a casa a cambiarme ¿de acuerdo?- salto de su silla y llevo su plato al fregadero también.

-No te entretengas Anna, ve ahora mismo- dijo la mujer cuando observo a la chica querer enjuagar el plato.

-Eh claro, muchas gracias por el desayuno y Elsa espérame no tardare- salió como una bala en pijama en dirección a su casa, la rubia la observo por la ventana cuando el jardinero de su casa se sonrojo claramente al ver a tan linda chica correr por ahí en una ropa tan pequeña y ajustada.

La observo saltar la cerca ágilmente para desaparecer en la entrada de la puerta de su cocina, inevitablemente sonrió para sí misma mientras se encamino para su habitación, cuando llego observo todo, la cama donde habían descansado las dos, la ropa de la pelirroja tirada por ahí cuando se cambio, su conejo había regresado también y ahora estaba acurrucado en el mismo sitio donde hace un rato estaba la cabeza de Anna, se acerco para acariciarle y se encontró a ella misma detectando el aroma tan embriagante de las aun tibias sabanas de su cama se acomodo entre ellas nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

De repente se levanto sobresaltada, se había dormido embelesada por el calor de las sabanas, observo su reloj y para su alivio no habían transcurrido más de 10 minutos así que se levanto de un salto y salió corriendo a darse una buena ducha.

Su baño era apreciablemente grande, y tenía un gran espejo donde podía reflejarse completa en el cual nunca reparo en observarse mientras se desnudaba como lo hacía ahora, su cuerpo daba lástima con las cicatrices que tenía en su blanquecina piel, esas eran las muestras inequívocas de a lo que se dedicaba, poso sus dedos en las marcas oscuras de su pecho, abdomen, pierna, dio la vuelta para ver dos más en su espalda, pequeñas y redondas marcas que eran testigos de las innumerables veces que había jugado con la muerte estando en numerosos tiroteos, y de las dos veces la habían empuñado con cuchillos.

Y eso no era nada.

Aunque el espejo no lo reflejara ella pudo notar que sus ojos estaban muertos a diferencia de los mismos ojos de Anna, no reflejaban ese brillo de alegría que los de la pelirroja poseían, se observo nuevamente y noto una pequeña marca roja en su cuello, indetectable a simple vista, se la inspecciono acercándose al mismo y reconoció los pequeños dientes de Anna de cuando la mordió al toparse con su humedad cuando le dijo que aun era virgen, el sonrojo vino acompañado por una sonrisa al recordar la escena.

"_Creo que después de todo me gusta un poco la condenada pelirroja"_

Lo sabía, por eso se puede decir que le fue fiel esos 5 años de ausencia cuando la misma chica le confesó que regresaría pase lo que pase por que era su amor verdadero, Elsa no se limito en conseguir parejas que no resultaron en nada ya que siempre evito la intimidad y de esa forma sus galanes se aburrían y se alejaban, de ahí el apodo de Reina de Hielo, ahora entendía cuando su psicoanalista le decía que tal vez inconscientemente le era fiel a "alguien", nunca quiso revelarle el tiempo que pasaba frente a su computador o tablet charlando con su vecina que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo sobre temas amorosos que las incluían a las dos en un futuro hogar estable con muchos hijos, etc., etc.

Se acerco a la regadera y atempero el agua a su gusto, cuando entro lo primero fue subir el rostro y mojarlo completamente aguantando la respiración, agarro el frasco de shampoo y se coloco cierta cantidad en el rubio cabello.

Nunca le dio mucha importancia al hecho de saber que su vecina estaba enamorada de ella.

"_Ahora sé que no es una confusión de juventud"._

-Es lindo sentirse tan querida de esta manera- susurro cuando ya estaba por sostener la esponja y echarle su jabón liquido de la marca chanel, oh sí, no reparaba en gastos ya que era su perfume preferido.

"_Pero si Anna conociera a la verdadera Elsa, no estaría tan enamorada"_

Empezó a frotarse con la esponja creando una suave espuma que le cubrió todo el cuerpo, recorrió sus cicatrices con mucho pesar y una vez completado el trabajo se dio una buena enjuagada, al salir envolvió su pelo con una toalla y seco su cuerpo observándose nuevamente en el espejo.

"_Tu no eres lo que Anna se merece y lo sabes muy bien, necesitas que la chica se enamore de alguien más, alguien que si pueda corresponderla de la misma forma inmensurable que ahora sabes que ella lo hace por ti, sabes que la pelirroja no merece el futuro que tu le darías, ves a tu propia madre sufrir cada día por causa de tu padre y al seguir sus pasos sabes que tu único final es el mismo o mucho peor"._

Sus ojos que reflejaban tal emoción de tristeza y de un momento a otro cambiaron ese instante y se congelaron, sabía que debía romperle el corazón demostrándole lo que era en verdad, nadie había soportado hasta ahora su forma de vida, su propia madre se había alejado de ella poco a poco olvidando los juegos y abrazos compartidos antes y dándole cierta distancia que verdaderamente valoraba, en algo la comprendía y estaba muy agradecida con ella.

Pero otra cosa era Anna la que siempre demostró un interés sublime por ella, la tenía en un pedestal donde le rendía culto, recordó a Helga Pataki y su Arnold de chicle bufando de la risa mientras se colocaba la loción en todo su cuerpo y desenvolvía su pelo para salir a su habitación y cambiarse.

"_Dudo mucho que Anna tenga una especie de altar donde me venere"_

Se acerco al closet topándose con la ropa de la chica bajo sus pies se agacho para recogerla no sin antes acercarla a su rostro y dar una gran inhalada.

"_Tiene que ser ilegal tener este aroma en la piel"._

Se separo de ella y la coloco en la silla que tenia al lado, escogió un sencillo conjunto de camiseta blanca larguirucha con un jeans azul marino ajustados, sus botas negras, su campera azul, se fue al baño para echarse un bloqueador solar y tal vez un poco de maquillaje, cuando ya estuvo "decente" a su parecer se observo en el espejo se coloco su fiel gorra militar con su gafas deportivas y finalmente sus guantes los tres accesorios de color negro, no era muy femenino pero eso le gustaba.

"_Oh Anna, ¿que harás cuando conozcas mi verdadero yo?_

En aquel momento llego a la habitación la pelirroja que tenía un top celeste cielo, chaqueta fucsia oscura, calza azul con botines negros, Elsa la observo nuevamente embelesada era sencillo pero sí que le quedaba bien y por el otro lado Anna la observo de pies a cabeza y se acerco a ella dando largos pasos, cuando ya estuvo frente a ella abrió los brazos y se adueño de la cintura de la rubia.

Elsa no se lo esperaba y empezó a retroceder tratándose de liberar pero arrastrando a la menor, en el trayecto llego a toparse con el borde de la cama y cayo para atrás con Anna sobre ella.

-Me encanta el hecho de que te veas tan sexy vestida así.

Trato de alejarla de si porque nuevamente se estaba sintiendo excitada y quería evitar corresponderla aprisionándola contra si en un fuerte abrazo esperando que detuviera esas manos que la estaban explorando, sintió mucho miedo cuando una de ellas se coló por debajo de su camiseta y empezó a acariciar la parte alta de su obligo en pequeños círculos muy cerca de una de sus cicatrices, mientras que las piernas de la chica se extendían a los lados de su cadera haciendo presión para que la soltara de aquel abrazo.

-Detente, mi madre esta andando por ahí.

*silencio

Ambas escucharon los pasos de la mujer acercándose a la habitación rápidamente, no había tiempo para separarse y disimular solo para improvisar, algo que Anna tenia perfectamente dominado, cuando la mujer adulta entro vio la escena de una pelirroja sobre su hija mientras le daba de almohadazos mientras el conejo huía despavorido de la habitación.

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EN ESE ENORME ARMARIO NO TENGAS ALGO MAS APROPIADO! ERES UN ATENTADO PARA LA MODA ELSA.- gritaba la chica mientras la golpeaba con los suaves objetos.

-¡QUE RAYOS!- la rubia trataba de quitársela de encima pero con sus piernas bien aferradas a sus caderas fue imposible hasta que decidió levantarse y para evitar que la otra cayera de espaldas en seco la sostuvo pero inevitablemente cayeron las dos al suelo alfombrado.

Mientras su madre se quedo aguantando la carcajada por verlas peleando como cuando eran niñas, esos buenos tiempos habían regresado de alguna forma.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Muchas gracias por leer, y resolviendo una gran duda sobre el nombre de la madre de Elsa pues lo quiero dejar para después porque tengo unas razones oscuras y traviesas.

A propósito ya colgaron el fanart que le hicieron a mi historia por ahí creo que ya comente en que pagina, apenas me avisaron tuve que colgar el capitulo estoy muy feliz quedo muy bonito el arte.

Y para el próximo capítulo que ya está a punto de ser terminado respondo reviews.

Los quiero.


	6. Chapter 6

6.- Realidad

-0-0-0-0-0

Nuevamente encerrada en ese pequeño espacio junto a la chica que básicamente era "algo mas" que una simple amiguita de la infancia, enfoco la vista al frente mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y calentaba el motor de su camioneta azul chevrolet S-10, acomodo el retrovisor esperando que de un momento a otro la pelirroja dijera algo o hiciera algún movimiento, la radio se encendió en su estación preferida.

-Anna colócate el cinturón.

-Espera un segundo- dijo mientras le prestaba más atención a su tablet.

Espero un poco mas pero al ver que la menor no movería un dedo fuera de ese apara tejo decidió colocárselo ella misma, jalo la tira y la rodeo hasta ajustar el seguro cuando al fin ya estuvo tranquila con su conciencia la pelirroja se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla aun con su atención en la dichosa tablet, entonces ya habían comenzado su camino hacia el lugar de práctica de tiro.

-¿Algo interesante?-pregunto la rubia cuando no soporto que la otra seguía poniéndole más atención a ese azulejo tecnológico que a ella.

"_¿Acaso estas celosa Elsita?"_

Movió la cabeza apartando esa idea loca de su cabeza, no podía ponerse celosa porque eso significaría que Anna le empezaba a gustar seriamente.

"_Pero en verdad te gusta, te enamoraste de ella apenas la viste salir de esa puerta en el aeropuerto contoneándose cual diva"._

-Les escribo a mis amigas, Mérida, Ariel, Aurora, Korra y Megan.

-¿Las divas se reunirán nuevamente?- recordando a las amigas de colegio de la pelirroja.

-Oh si – por fin despego la vista del aparato y vio a la mayor con una enorme sonrisa- siempre estuve en contacto con ellas.

-Que bueno, ¿y planeas reunirte con ellas hoy?

-Ellas quieren que nos veamos en la tarde pero estoy cansándome de decirles que no podre verlas hasta mañana.

-¿Eh y por que las rechazas?

*silencio

Sintió la cabeza de Anna apoyándose en su hombro.

-Porque quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda – suspiro

Otra vez esa sensación de ser querida lleno todo su ser, estaba dejándole acercarse a ella como no había dejado a nadie en años, suspiro y elevo el brazo para rodear a la pelirroja y acercarla a ella y depositando un beso en su cabeza mientras aun tenia la vista fija en la carretera

-No sé qué es lo que me estás haciendo pecosita.

En la radio se escuchaba de fondo el tema "Amores Prohibidos" de Enigma, la suave tonada creaba un hermoso ambiente esa mañana de domingo.

_Amores prohibidos, muy dentro de mí_

_Doncellas y caballeros, destinos por unir_

_Batallas e intrigas_

_Oscuro querer_

_Rumores que son traiciones_

_Historias de amor y de poder, poder._

-Elsa.

-Dime

-Esto es sacrosantamente romántico, ¿puedes parar en una esquina?

-Emmh, claro- dicho esto aprovecho las calles vacías de domingo para estacionar cerca de una acera- ¿qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada.

Anna elevo la cabeza acercándola al rostro de la rubia, sus brazos la rodearon fuertemente mientras le dedicaba un beso lleno de sentimientos, la otra respondió a aquel beso suavemente mientras abría la boca y la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera hacer, la música seguía sonando de fondo mientras ellas seguían con lo suyo, en un momento dado Elsa abrió los ojos y observo a la pelirroja que la besaba, cada centímetro de su rostro reflejaba ese amor que le confesaba siempre, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos explorando sus hombros y cuello.

"_Te quiere de verdad, diablos ella te quiere de verdad"_

-Te quiero- de nuevo pareciera que leía su mente.

Y la música hubo terminado.

-Y… y…yo, diablos Anna, también te quiero.

"_¡El plan de alejarla de ti se ha jodido con esto que acabas de hacer tonta!"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Llegaron al centro militar donde Elsa trabajaba actualmente, un imponente edificio se regía en medio, la camioneta se acerco a la entrada y un militar sosteniendo un rifle se acerco y al reconocer a la rubia tomo una pose rígida de saludo y con voz fuerte y clara.

-Buen día Teniente Winters!

-Sargento- saludo con la cabeza fríamente a Anna le descolo un poco el cambio de personalidad tan repentino pero le resto importancia.

El militar dio la orden y la barra de seguridad se levanto dando paso a la camioneta y todo esto frente a la vista de la anonadada pelirroja, se veía a muchos soldados cada uno con sus rifles caminando por ahí a pesar de ser domingo.

"_Así que esta es la vida de mi Elsita"- _pensó al observar todo el sitio.

Entraron por una rotonda y desaparecieron al entrar por una bajada hacia los garajes, cuando estacionaron salieron rápidamente y cuando la pelirroja iba a decir algo la mayor poso su vista justo detrás de ella y en ese momento se acerco un oficial que saludo rígidamente a su Elsa causando nuevamente que la mirada de la rubia cambiara otra vez a una muy, pero muy fría casi asesina, la pelirroja de pronto sintió miedo de observarla y desvió su mirada al oficial delante de ella.

-Buen día sub oficial Halley - respondió cortante la mayor

-Trabajando fines de semana mi Subteniente, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

El hombre era alto al parecer con más edad que Elsa, tenía el pelo negro y observaba a su superior con algo de ¿miedo?, ¿tal vez respeto?, no definitivamente era miedo por la forma en que no paraba de mover sus dedos nerviosamente, nuevamente Anna se descoloco ante ese descubrimiento.

-No se preocupe solo vengo a practicar con las nuevas armas- poso su vista en la pelirroja- le presento a Anna Summers, una amiga mía- toda la conversación era dirigida por una dominante voz que provenía de Elsa.

El oficial entonces dio en cuenta de la presencia de la chica y extendió su mano en modo de saludo al reconocerla como una simple civil – Es un gusto señorita Summers, yo soy el sub oficial Halley, Alfred Halley.

-Un gusto oficial- saludo educadamente

-Sub oficial si nos permite tenemos poco tiempo- saludo con la cabeza y empezó a caminar suponiendo que Anna la seguiría.

No se equivoco, la joven se había despedido del hombre y la seguía muy de cerca pero esta vez no le había tomado de la mano ni se había acercado de forma cariñosa.

"_Excelente, se ha dado cuenta de cómo me ven aquí."_

Cuando llegaron al edificio de entrenamiento que se encontraba un poco más al fondo habían sido saludadas por muchos oficiales que al ver a la rubia optaban por ponerse rígidos o saludar respetuosamente evitando acercárseles, Elsa llamo el ascensor y subieron al 7mo piso, al entrar a uno de los ambientes la rubia se perdió un momento y cuando regreso le paso entonces un chaleco anti balas y guantes especiales, estaban solas en aquella habitación que tenía unos casilleros enormes y unas bancas en medio, entonces acercándose a un casillero metió su bolso y cerro sacando la llave que estaba ahí, todo era tan silencioso hasta que Anna vio como la rubia se colocaba su chaleco y entonces trato de colocárselo pero no sabía cómo ya que esa tontería tenía un montón de cinturones, bolsillos de donde salían mas cinturones y lo peor es que pesaba un horror, frustrada lo aventó a la banca que luego cayó pesadamente al suelo, bufo molesta.

-No te enfades pecosita.

Al escuchar la suave voz proveniente de la mujer se sorprendió de sí misma, había evitado contacto visual con ella desde que descendieron de la camioneta, había evitado acercarse a ella y agarrarle la mano como había querido hace un rato, porque cuando la vio con esa fría mirada mientras se dirigía a los demás ella se había asustado, esa no era la Elsa que ahora mismo la observaba con una sonrisa de lado recogiendo el estúpido chaleco anti balas del suelo, esa no era la Elsa con la cual había amanecido esa misma mañana en la misma cama, "¿ _qué rayos está pasando aquí?"._

-Bien, colócate derecha, te enseñare yo misma- dijo mientras la sostenía de un brazo y pasaba el chaleco para colocárselo de forma tan sencilla que le dio vergüenza- listo, ahora ponte los guantes mientras voy por las orejeras.

La observo marcharse por una de las esquinas.

Elsa se había acercado a un estante y calculo la talla de Anna y cogió dos orejeras cuando se dispuso a regresar se topo de frente con la chica que la había seguido sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Anna, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Porque los odias?

-¿Odiar? – la observo ella se veía seria con las manos a sus costados en forma de jarra, la observaba como si fuese una cría que había desobedecido- disculpa pero no entiendo.

-Allá afuera, tratas a la gente de esa forma todo pareciera que las odiaras con toda tu alma, ¿porque actúas así con ellos?

-¿Odiarlos?, te equivocas no odio a nadie, ellos son los que me odian, yo..., yo solo me protejo- observaba a la chica con total desconcierto, no se había dado cuenta de la impresión que le había dado si simplemente actuaba como de costumbre.

La pelirroja entonces observaba a Elsa frente a ella, estaba algo ansiosa y movía los ojos para varios lados como queriendo escapar, recordó por un momento a la pequeña rubia de 8 años que se escondía dentro de una enorme caja de cartón tratando de alejarse de todo lo de afuera y que le había brindado a solamente ella el privilegio de acompañarla.

La verdad cayó como balde de agua fría, ahora sí pudo entenderlo.

La frialdad de Elsa era la nueva barrera de protección frente a las nuevas amenazas, ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado ello?, en las largas noches de chat que mantenía con ella hubo una ocasión en donde la mayor le revelo que se sentía despreciada por muchos oficiales por haber podido llegar tan joven al cargo de sub teniente y que esa gente haría lo posible por humillarla.

-L..., lo siento Elsa, no fue mi intensión.

-No te preocupes, mi madre dijo lo mismo la primera vez que la traje – elevo la mano y arreglo las trenzas de la chica colocándole las orejeras en el cuello- No puedo tratar a esa gente de la misma forma en la que te trato a ti o a mi familia – le dedico una sonrisa – si me ven débil me tomaran desprevenida son como buitres esperando ver un punto flaco de debilidad.

- Tú no eres débil.

-Por ello me tienen miedo, eso es lo que les demostré cuando yo…, cuando… - no siguió con la conversación y esquivo a la chica saliendo del lugar- olvídalo, vayamos al campo de tiro de una vez.

Anna solamente le siguió en silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El sitio donde se hacían los entrenamientos de tiro era un lugar enorme, parecido a los salones de Bowling solamente que separadas por grandes barandas metálicas y en cada una había una mesa para depositar sus artefactos y al final de cada una de las mismas habían blancos de cartón donde supuso que había que atinarle.

-Una vez tu padre me pidió que te enseñara a disparar- dijo mientras abría otro casillero y saco de ahí una pequeña pistola reglamentaria y un gran rifle negro con mira telescópica- toma, es una 9mm.

Cuando Anna sostuvo aquel artefacto se sorprendió primeramente por lo mucho que pesaba a pesar de ser tan pequeña, y luego porque era la segunda vez que sostenía un arma de fuego pero eso no se lo iba a contar por el momento ya que tenía planes.

-¿Cuando te ha pedido eso Elsa? – alzo el arma y apunto al fondo sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

-Una vez conversamos por teléfono sobre el índice de criminalidad y que estaba muy preocupado por ti- le pidió el arma y abrió el cargador apretando un simple botón cerca del mango – debes tener mucho cuidado al colocar las balas ¿entiendes?, si chocan o caen revientan y pueden hacer mucho daño- le regreso el arma.

-Seguro fue aquella vez que me puso a dos escoltas para ir al centro comercial, fue tan vergonzoso Elsa- respondió mientras recibía el arma y esta vez se dispuso a disparar pero no pasaba nada cuando jalaba del gatillo- me diste un arma que no sirve.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la rubia se acerco a sus manos y le quito el seguro al arma

-Bien ahora apunta- dijo muy cerca de su oído y acomodándole las orejeras para luego alejarse y colocarse las suyas ella misma, apretó un botón que estaba en la pared y el blanco en el fondo se acerco unos cuantos metros.

La bala ya estaba dentro de la cámara, apunto y disparo, cuando se dio cuenta el blanco se acercaba a donde ellas estaban y cuando llego la mayor extendió el brazo y alo en pedazo de papel arrancándolo.

-Felicidades Anna, tu primer tiro fue excelente- y le extendió la hoja, ahora ella observo el pequeño hueco que había provocado y se sintió tan orgullosa de ver que casi le había dado al centro, era un muy buen tiro.

-Dime, ¿quién te enseño a tirar tan bien?

Anna la observo y por un momento quiso mentirle e indicar que fue suerte de principiante, luego lo pensó mejor y supuso que Elsa se daría cuenta, no podía mentirle a su gran amor- papa me envió a unas cuantas clases de defensa empresarial y ahí se atrevieron a enseñarme.

-Lo sabía, tu postura y la forma en la que respiraste te delataron- dijo satisfecha, compartieron una sonrisa juntas.

Empezaron por practicar cada una en su cubículo, Elsa con un rifle, una Barret 107 rango 1800 con un pedazo 3/4 de servilleta con puntitos negros como blanco a una distancia que daba envidia, cuando la pelirroja noto que al salón habían entrado unos 3 hombres y una mujer que se acercaron a ellas una vez que las vieron.

Cuando Elsa se dio cuenta uno de ellos la sostuvo por la cintura y la elevo por los aires su rifle estaba cargado y ella se asusto mucho.

-¡KRISTOFF DE MI·$& BAJAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- Uy que genio- el hombre la bajo a tierra firme mientras la observaba colocar el seguro al arma- no nos avisaste que habías llegado y te estuvimos esperando en la sala del edificio 4.

-Esa no es excusa para provocarme un infarto, idiota.

-Lo siento- respondió el muchacho muy apenado.

-Vamos Winters, tranquila el hombre lo hizo sin maldad aparente- dijo un pelirrojo a su lado

Anna los observo detenidamente, odiaba al primero definitivamente, era un rubio muy robusto y con cara de niñato, el segundo que había hablado era un pelirrojo como ella, alto y de buena apariencia pero no le hizo gracia que al observarla le guiñara un ojo, luego venia la mujer que observaba a Elsa "¿embelesada?" era blanca casi como su reina de pelo castaño oscuro y de labios rojos con largas pestañas que adornaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, era alta y muy esbelta estaba segura que podría ser una modelo, a ella la detesto mucho mas y finalmente un hombre los observaba a distancia, precavido y casi en las sombras noto como también observaba a su rubia muy, muy impresionado.

Pero por sobre todas esas cosas lo que la impresiono mucho fue que la mirada de Elsa no endureció con ninguno de los presentes, no se mostro hostil cuando el rubio puso una mano en la cabeza de la mayor y la acariciaba como si fuera un gatito a lo que la rubia respondió con una mordida en el aire como para asustarlo provocando risas en el ambiente, de pronto como si todos sincronizaran se quedaron observando a Anna.

-Oh, vaya…., emmmh, les presento a Anna Summers mi vecina de la infancia y mejor amiga.

*momento de silencio sepulcral

-! ¿MEJOR AMIGA?!- preguntaron en voz alta los que estaban cerca de ahí.

- Sí, bueno…, es mi mejor amiga- dijo observando a la chica- Anna te presento a…, bueno…, ¿mis amigos?.

-Subordinamigos- corrigió en pelirrojo extendiendo la mano hacia la chica- Hans, Hans Prince suboficial principal y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy Kristoff Reinners y soy Sargento Primero- saludo amigablemente- todo amigo de Elsa es mi mejor amigo.

-Yo soy Asami Sato y no tengo rango, solo soy amiga de Elsa que pasa clases de disparo con ella, un gusto – le dio la mano junto con un beso de mejilla.

Anna había quedado muda en ese momento- E.., es…, es un gusto conocerlos, Elsa nunca me hablo… – se volteo y la observo con el ceño fruncido- de ustedes – saco su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Elsa trago saliva cuando observo esa miradita significativa de la pelirroja, seguramente más tarde tendría que explicar el hecho de no haberle contado de la existencia de "amigos".

-Por fin conozco en persona a la famosa Anna de la que tanto nos hablas mi querida Elsa, no le hiciste justicia cuando dijiste que era guapa, ella es hermosa- dijo el rubio observando a la chica muy contento y con esa chispa en los ojos.

"_Oh, no…., no,no,no, Kristoff te matare"._

-¿Les contabas de mi a tus amigos amor? – era el momento de jugar y de liberar a Elsa, y que mejor marcando territorio frente a esta gente.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio donde los 4 adultos , Elsa, Kristoff, Asami y Hans se habían quedado mudos al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja frente a ellos, la rubia estaba a punto de desmayarse por la aglomeración de sangre que colapsaba en su cara.

-¿Acaso escuche bien?- pregunto Asami mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Suuuuuuper – menciono Kristoff cuando vio la cara de Elsa.

-Que bien guardado te lo tenias Winters, y que buenos gustos- complemento el pelirrojo.

"_Te matare Anna, te matare lentamente mientras duermes, entrenare a Olaf para hacerlo"._

Elsa estaba a punto de huir del lugar muerta de vergüenza, todos la observaban, y la desgraciada de Anna tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia marcada en el rostro como restregándole el poder que tenia sobre ella, el poder que nadie más tenia sobre la imponente Elsa Winters.

"_¡Dios, no somos pareja, no somos pareja ! ¿Aun?"._

-Que bueno es verte de nuevo Elsa, sabía que el destino volvería a encontrarnos- dijo una voz detrás de Anna.

Todos voltearon hacia el joven que se acercaba a la rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y brindándole su mano caballerosamente a la joven mujer que al reconocerlo empezó a sonrojarse aun mas, si se podría decir y peor aun cuando sus piernas tambalearon de repente cuando el hombre se agacho y beso su mano.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto Asami que fue la única que salió de la estupefacción.

El joven de ojos grises asintió con la cabeza mientras le demostraba a todos los reunidos ahí que estaba totalmente prendido de Elsa, su expresión lo decía todo, mirada dulcificada, sonrisa cariñosa y hasta un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-No..No, exactamente- dijo la rubia reaccionando y observando a la pelirroja con un rostro de completo horror.

Anna había estado observando la escena y la reacción de Elsa, no había actuado así con ella como lo estaba haciendo con ese desconocido, se comportaba como una adolecente, una torpe y tímida adolecente y eso no le gusto para nada.

-Cierto, aun no me he presentado porque no me diste la oportunidad en el aeropuerto – respondió el joven soltando las manos de la rubia y agachándose con un brazo doblado en su pecho cual caballero saca a bailar a una doncella soy Abramovich, Magnus Alexander Abramovich.

"_¿Magnus?, dijo ¿Magnus?"._

_-"¿Magnus?, ¿este desgraciado dijo que se llamaba Magnus?-_la pelirroja se puso pálida, sabia como ese nombre ponía a Elsa, era el nombre tabú en su esencia, el nombre de su querido padre.

Agarro la mano de Elsa quitándosela del hombre que en ese momento se disponía a besarla nuevamente y la jalo para sí llevándosela del lugar en presencia de todos que se habían quedado callados observando lo que sucedía cual reallity.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola, gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia jeje, vengo a actualizarles agregando de golpe a muchos personajes, y acercándome a la trama principal de esta historia que son básicamente los temores de Elsa para corresponder a Anna sin restricciones.

Como ya van de fiestas después de navidad podre actualizar seguidamente.

Ahora responderé los reviews por orden de aparición.

Gorgino: soy tu fan, me encanto en especial tu fic "segunda oportunidad" y los demás están de pelos, entrare a dar follow pronto apenas consiga una buena PC que en Smartphone esta re gacho.

.94: gracias por tu apoyo, Elsa si quiere corresponder pero lastimosamente su estilo de vida se lo va a impedir muchas veces, ojala el amor triunfe.

Yara sosa: gracias por leer mi fic me gustan mucho los tuyos, y el secreto de Elsa se revelar muy pronto y pondrá en riesgo el gran amor de Anna.

PaolaBlackGoldSaw: muchas gracias por enviarme review me encanto la portada que me dibujaste y si puedes hacerme más te juro que pondré Yuri hard, muy, muy hard

Anonimus07: gracias pongo mucho corazón y algo de experiencia propia en cada capítulo, saludos desde la bella España.

.94: le seguiré , muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar besitos gordos.

Loreley: Me encanto tu review lo leí con mucha emoción y me siento inspirad para hacer capítulos más largos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Yara sosa: Ese secreto en la actualidad es muy peligroso, gracias por comentarme siempre.

Kelly: gracias por comentar aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y espero que te agrade.

-0-0-0-0-0

En serio muchas gracias por su apoyo los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo y espero que les gustara que haya integrado a Asami y Korra, (estoy contenta con el korrasami oficial).


End file.
